Big Empty
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: When the two tiniest members of the Brotherhood are in danger, can the Brotherhood and X Men put aside their differences to rescue them? Sequel to Before I'm Dead.
1. Brotherhood Blues

**A/N:** My brothers and sisters, you know I just couldn't stay away. This story is essentially a sequel to 'Born to Raise Hell,' so you should probably reread the last few chapters before continuing. It's called 'Big Empty' because, well just the tone of the song fits, and I'll just say this, things aren't going to be easy for the Brotherhood girls. The first chapter is a bit longer than usual; it's to reward you for your patience.

It's been little more than a month since last we saw our heroes… or our villains, depends on whom you ask. In that month, the Brotherhood have healed from all of their wounds and Pietro finally moved back in with his brethren, thus making the Brotherhood complete. But not all has been well for those Brotherhood boys, Raven actually became the new Mayor, and as Mayor her first decree has been for the boys to get jobs…

-Brotherhood Living Room-

Regan sat in Lance's favorite chair reading one of her thick textbooks, when all of a sudden there was a knock at the window. She turned around and popped the window open. She peeked her head out, and was now face to face with her husband.

"You gotta get her to let us back in the house," Lance said, clutching himself for warmth, "It's cold out here." Freddy nodded in agreement.

"You know I can't do that honey. Raven said no jobs no house," she stated matter-of-factly. She then eyed her husband and his only cohort, "Where are Crazy, Cocky, and Sticky?"

Lance blew into his hands for warmth, "Working on getting us some cash."

-Meanwhile across town at the X-mansion-

Amara and St. John were sitting on the living room couch.

Amara leaned into his chest and said, "I can't believe you came to visit me. I didn't think you'd ever step foot inside the mansion again."

St. John gave her a wild toothy grin, "Course oih came 'Mara, not even zombifoihed immigration agents could keep me away," Unbeknownst to the fire princess he slipped a crystal tray into his jacket pocket.

She reached in for a hug, and peeked an eyebrow, "What's wrong with your jacket," she asked while patting him down, "It's really… lumpy."

St. John gave her the patented Brotherhood Smile of Innocence, "It's just real thick love. Get's cold up here, and oih ain't used to your harsh two-digit degree weather."

-In the Kitchen-

Rahne was standing by the stove stirring the soup, as it was her turn to help with lunch. She would occasionally look over her shoulder and smile at Todd.

Todd would return her every smile, "I'm really glad you're still talkin' to me yo."

She turned to face him and said, "O'course Ay'd talk to ye. Ay only wish you could have come sooner."

Todd felt a small knot in his stomach, "Sorry, just been real busy getting' stabbed and thrown around."

She smiled at him and returned to the soup, while her back was turned he quickly and deftly opened drawers and swiped all the valuable silverware. To steal so many metal trinkets in such a short amount of time, would be deemed impressive; but to do it behind the back of a young woman with super-human senses, would render even Logan green with envy.

Rahne turned around with a smile, "Did ye say something?"

Todd gave her the Patented Brotherhood Smile of Innocence, "Uh… I sneezed?" he nodded furiously, "Yeah that's it yo, I sneezed."

-In Anna and Kitty's bedroom-

"What's on your mind?" she asked straddling Pietro as he lay on her bed. He had come to visit her almost every day after leaving the mansion. He reasoned that life was too fleeting not to spend it with people that made it worth living. That had touched her, it had seemed that almost dancing with the Grim Reaper, and losing his powers brought about a more mature Pietro.

Pietro thought for a moment, and decided on something that would seem playful, "I'm just trying to will your top off." Well a little more mature.

Just as she was about to retort, Logan busted open the door and walked in, "Logan what the hell do ya think you're doin'?"

Logan glared at Pietro, "Making him put back everything he stole."

Anna then issued a glare of her own to the silver-haired teen, "Ya've been stealin' from the mansion… again!"

Pietro gave her the Patented Brotherhood Smile of Innocence, "I haven't been stealing… I have minions for that," With that he dematerialized from under the love of his life and out of the room.

-A few seconds later in the living room-

Pietro materialized behind the couch St. John and Amara were currently occupying, "They're on to us," he then quickly disappeared.

St. John's eyes went wide. He quickly got up stretched, yawned, and looked at his wrist, "Would ya look at the toihme Love? Oih gotta get home for dinner," he bent down kissed her in the eye and darted out the front door.

Amara was left in confusion, "It's only two o'clock… and since when does he wear a watch?"

-Meanwhile in the kitchen-

Pietro appeared standing next to Todd, he nodded at the younger teen. Todd leapt off of the counter and behind Rahne. He hugged her from behind, while Pietro darted off.

Rahne was thoroughly caught off guard. She held his arms and leaned her head back onto his shoulder, "What was that for?"

Todd let her go and kissed her on the cheek. He then started to walk towards the door, "I have to go yo," he paused, "I'll try and stop by more often…" he then whispered, "If Wolverine doesn't kill me first." He then darted down the hall.

Rahne looked at the door in confusion, meanwhile pondering why Logan would kill him… this time. She paused, "Was his jacket making metallic noises?"

-A few hours later at the local pawnshop-

Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood boys walked into the shop, Freddy carrying a massive box, of assorted items. The pawnshop had many items lain around, and it only had one other customer examining a television.

Lance walked up to the counter and signaled for Freddy to put the box down, "Raul! How's my favorite illegal immigrant?"

A dark skinned man wearing abnormally tight pants and a button up silk shirt, that wasn't buttoned, walked out of the back room. He had so many gold chains hanging from his neck that Mr. T would have to sue for copyright infringement. He smiled upon seeing the Brotherhood boys, "Lance! Hey buddy, how's the wife? Still has that mean left hook?"

"Yeah," Lance said while rubbing his jaw, "We got some stuff for you."

Raul looked at the boys more seriously, "It's not stolen is it?" there was a long pause followed by laughter, "You know I don't care. What do you have?"

Lance rummaged in the box but unbeknownst to his comrade slipped a ring into his vest pocket, unbeknownst that is except Pietro. "We got a lot of silver, some crystal, and a few clock radios," Lance said with pride.

Raul's face lit up with glee. But before he could speak, there was a gun pointed to his face, "Freeze you're all under arrest!" After the man's initial outburst more police officers flooded into the building brandishing weapons at our heroes… or villains in this case.

-Several hours later in the county jail-

Pietro, Lance, and St. John sat in a cell, while across from them, Todd and Freddy sat in another cell. Both boys wore sunglasses and Freddy played the harmonica while Todd sang.

Freddy blew a few notes, then Todd chimed in, "Oh they arrested us! Threw us in jail! Took all our stuff! Waiting for Mystique to bring bail! Oh she gonna skin us alive! Wish we never went on that drive!"

As Freddy went into his solo, a policewoman walked down the hallway and unlocked the doors allowing the boys to leave. As they got up she spoke, "Your mother has come to bail you out."

The boys promptly slammed the doors closed and sat back down, "Oih think we'll be safer in here Sheila, 'sides it's better than the pen downstairs.

The officer opened the doors again and promptly said, "If you're going to be difficult I can wait, and she can come back here and get you herself."

With that the Boys leapt to their feet and walked down the hall, "Why does it feel like we're walkin' the green mile yo?"

Lance sighed, "She can't kill us... it would look bad for the new Mayor to kill her wards."

As they walked into the main lobby they could see Raven, they were surprised that she wasn't in disguise at all, she only wore a business suit-skirt that actually complemented her cobalt blue skin tone. "They're good boys. They just pull a lot of pranks… granted most are felonies, but they're still good boys," she explained.

The Police Commissioner looked down at the blue woman, and smiled, "Of course Miss Darkholme. We can overlook this little… 'Prank.' Especially after you gave the police and fire departments that increase in funds." His smile actually got bigger, "We've increased productivity seventeen percent, since you were elected into office."

Raven nodded, "Of course, after trimming 'unnecessary' items from the budget it was actually quite simple to accommodate our local heroes."

The Commissioner blushed, "Oh well, go on and take your boys home, I'm sure you've got better things to do than to stare at my ugly mug all day."

Raven winked at him, "Night."

-About an hour later in the Brotherhood living room-

Raven paced in front of her boys. She was seething with anger, as she usually was when she got a call at work that her boys had done something stupid, or illegal, sometimes both… at the same time.

She looked down at them, "Fencing!" she exclaimed, "I tell you to go out and get jobs and you start robbing the X-Men!" she pinched the bridge of her nose, "This time, nothing illegal. We're trying to keep a low profile. We have to show these humans, that we can play fair," and with that she walked out of the room, leaving five seriously confused Brotherhood members.

"Since when does Mystique want as to play fair yo?" Todd asked, "She taught us everything we know about fighting dirty."

The boys looked to Lance for answers, "I don't know what's going on with her, but until we figure it out we better try and 'play fair'…"

Freddy, Todd, and St. John got up and walked to the kitchen. Pietro stayed behind and examined his fearless leader. "You slipped the ring I stole into your pocket," he whispered so the others couldn't hear him.

Lance nodded, "Anything but this. You should have stolen anything but this, hell I'd rather have Wolverine's claws in my jugular than this thing in my hand."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "What do you want me to do with it?"

Lance now held it in his closed fist, "Nothing, I'm gonna go give it back to her."

"What! Why? What should I tell Regan? You know she's going to ask," he exclaimed.

Lance walked towards the door, "Tell her I went to go run an errand."

-Meanwhile outside of the X-Mansion-

High above the mansion, a man with massive golden wings hovered. He wore light body armor that was beautifully decorated with gold.

Unbeknownst to any of the occupants, he had been watching their movements, as well as the movements of the infamous Brotherhood. He had made several notes about both factions. One of the most important ones was that they would never work together. The next was that the X-Men far outnumbered the Brotherhood, and the final note was that the Brotherhood's sole telepath was considerably weaker than the two inside the mansion.

Gabriel smirked, "The most opportune moment to strike, would be when the anomalies are in the possession of the Brotherhood." With that he flew off into the distance towards the town.

-Meanwhile on the other side of the world-

It was mid-morning in Genosha. But something wasn't right… there was an eerie mist climbing up the stairs to the Genoshan Palace. The mist easily slipped past Cain Marko, as it ventured up the stairs. Not even Victor Creed's keen animal senses seemed able to notice it. It crept down the hallway and into the master bedroom. It grew ever closer to the sleeping King. The mist was soon hovering over Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. It inched its way closer to his face, but was swiftly trapped inside a field of psionic energy.

Paris Bennet barged into the room, "Lord Magneto, I have her!"

Erik's eyes shot open and he smirked, "Amelia, you honestly thought you could sneak into my chamber?"

The mist soon transformed into a beautiful redhead, "The thought crossed my mind." She instantly disappeared and reappeared in a chair across the room.

Erik simply nodded, "I assume you've come to join us."

Amelia nodded, "You've gathered quite the following Magnus. You've established a country that mutants can consider a safe haven to work and live. You've even begun to establish a budding economy," she paused for a moment, "My only question is, what is your next move?"

Erik floated out of bed and to his balcony, "That depends on whether or not General Fury honestly intends to establish leverage against us."


	2. Gabriel

-An hour later at the X-Mansion-

Lance sat on the hood of his car staring at the gates of the estate, for what must have seemed like an eternity.

He clutched the ring in his hand as he spoke to himself, "I shoulda brought Todd, he'd be in and out before anyone could even smell him." He smiled to himself, "Having Pietro knowing about this is one too many people, let alone adding Todd." He finally hoped off the hood of his car and hit the buzzer for the speaker.

"What do you want kid?" Logan's voice startled him.

Lance dug into the ground with his shoe. "I came to talk to Kitty."

There was a long pause. "Get out of here," was all Logan had to say.

Lance placed the ring in his vest pocket for safekeeping. "You don't understand Wolverine, I'm gonna talk to Kitty and not you or any of those X-geeks are gonna stop me. You got that?" his voice was rather menacing and his statement was followed by a mild tremor.

There was another pause. "You got guts kid," Logan sounded mildly impressed. Then to Lance's amazement the gates swung open.

He walked up the driveway and was met half way by Kitty, but to Lance's annoyance she wasn't alone. Several feet behind Kitty stood Logan, Scott, and Anna.

Kitty glared at the rock-tumbler, "What do you want Lance?"

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't flow. He simply closed the gap reached for her hand and into his pocket. He slipped the ring into her hand and closed her hand for her. He then turned his back and walked down the driveway.

Kitty watched as Lance retreated to his car and drove off. Then she opened her hand and looked at the small gift. Her diamond engagement ring gleamed in the moonlight. She instantly dropped to her knees and began weeping. Anna was by her side in an instant. Kitty showed her the ring, and spoke between sobs, "Does he… do you think… he still cares?"

-A few hours later at the Brotherhood House-

Lance sat on a stool in the garage at his workbench. He was looking through one of his magazines when a knock came at the open garage door.

He looked over to see his wife standing there. He couldn't help but stare. She was positively beautiful standing there in the moonlight. She wore one of his concert t-shirts; he assumed she was wearing her underwear. After all living with the Brotherhood of Evil Perverts one could never be too careful.

Lance stood up and spoke to her in a voice barely higher than a whisper, "Pietro told you?"

She nodded, "After some persuasion," she paused for a moment, "Why did you think you couldn't share this with me?"

He sighed, "It was just something I had to do."

"By yourself?" she was almost screaming, "What? Do you still love her? Do you care about her? What is it Lance? Please enlighten me!"

He closed the gap between them and held her. He held her for several minutes before finally speaking, "I don't love her, I don't think I ever did…" he paused," I don't know if I still care about her… I mean I don't want to see bad things happen to her but on the other… I don't really care…" he took a deep breath, "I just had to… close that chapter of my life."

Regan finally wrapped her arms around him, "I… I just don't want to lose you, Lance," she looked up into his eyes, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too, Regan."

Regan held him close, refusing to scan his mind. She trusted him, she trusted him more than any other human being on the entire planet.

Lance smiled as he held her, he often thought that he was the luckiest man on the face of the planet. He knew women like Regan were rare, in his honest opinion she was absolutely perfect.

They each thought back to the night they met, who could have possibly known that they would have built such a strong marriage together?

-Later that week in the Brotherhood house-

Wanda threw open her drapes and actually smiled at the day. She then walked out of her room and descended the stairs in a swift and elegant fashion. She stopped at the entryway to the living room and watched as her peers worked diligently at cleaning the entire house from top to bottom.

Regan was soon by here side, "Tell me again how you got them to clean the house," she asked.

Wanda smirked, and her hand suddenly became engulfed in her signature blue hex-flame. Upon seeing it the boys actually began cleaning faster, "By never letting them forget who can turn them into a cat."

Regan peeked an eyebrow in interest, "You can actually do that?"

Wanda shrugged, "Does it matter? They're cleaning."

Regan nodded, "Touché."

-After a few more hours of cleaning-

Raven walked into the living room from the kitchen, and looked down at the floor to see her boys laying around on the floor and various pieces of furniture. Each one straddling the line between sleep and consciousness.

Lance opened his eyes, "We just cleaned the whole house; can't we look for jobs tomorrow?" he groaned out.

Raven stood there for a moment, "Well it is Saturday, I assume one day off wouldn't impair your search."

Lance smiled then let his head fall back against his armchair. Raven almost chuckled as each of her boys began snoring. Just as she was about to head back into the kitchen, Regan promptly cut her off.

Raven looked at the blonde, "Can I help you?" she asked indifferently.

Regan smirked and crossed her arms; "You've been extraordinarily nice and considerate to the boys lately…" she trailed off.

Raven peeked an eyebrow, "What are you getting at?"

"You really care about them," Regan said with a smile.

Raven sighed, "I'm going to tell you this in the strictest of confidence," Regan nodded for her to continue, "The day I picked them up from the mansion… Lance said something that struck a cord with me."

Regan instantly remembered that day, "We're not the kinda people that become doctors or lawyers, we're outlaws, born and bred thugs. The world needs heroes, but heroes need villains, and I'm happy to fill that role," the words came from her mouth exactly as Lance had said them.

Raven nodded, "Precisely."

"But what does that have to do with you being kind?" Confusion was evident in Regan's voice.

"Why shouldn't they be allowed the opportunity to make something of themselves?" Raven asked, "The key difference between the X-Men and the Brotherhood, is that no one gave them a chance," She pointed to the sleeping Brotherhood boys, "So why don't I, their mother, give them that chance?"

Understanding hit Regan like Freddy hits the buffet line, "So that's why you became Mayor."

Raven smirked, "Of course, with me in charge of this entire town, they will have every opportunity to make something of their lives."

Raven then walked off leaving a stunned and smiling Regan, "She's a good mother."

-A few hours later-

Jean had promptly dropped off the twins. Wanda was visibly excited to have her children in her company once more. She placed a large blanket on the floor of her room and laid the brothers down. They smiled up at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll be back with a little food," she reassured them, "I just have to figure out how to warm it up."

She walked out of her room and down the stairs into the living room. She looked over the room and saw St. John still asleep on the couch, "I wonder where the rest of the idiots ran off to."

She shrugged, grabbed the twin's diaper bag, and walked into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen she opened the microwave and placed a couple of bottles inside. She set the timer and walked to the window.

She peered out of the window and studied what she saw. She saw Todd sitting atop an old bike, wearing pieces of safety gear, her twin brother was duct taping a pillow to the green teen's chest, while Lance seemed to be building some form of crude ramp, and Freddy appeared to be standing by to catch the young amphibian should something go horribly wrong.

Just as Todd took off towards the ramp the microwave timer went off. Wanda walked to it and removed the bottles checking the temperature as to not scold her children. She smiled satisfactory until she heard a loud crash. She rushed to the window and saw a dazed Todd upside down in Freddy's arms, and Lance and Pietro staring at the bike that was now lodged in the side of the garage.

She shook her head, and prayed to Odin that stupidity wasn't hereditary. She then picked up the diaper bag and opened the fridge. She placed the remaining few bottles away and closed the door. She then grabbed the two ready bottles and made her way back to the stairs.

She paused at the sleeping Aussie, "You got him mate," he snored out. Wanda examined his face and actually saw sorrow upon it.

She finally made her way out of the room and was about to place her foot on the bottom step, when suddenly the doorbell rang. She rolled her eyes and turned around to open the door.

Remembering that it could be one of Raven's associates she actually answered it politely, "Darkholme residence, how can I help you?"

She saw a relatively young man standing on the front step. He wore a long jacket and had the most vibrant blonde hair that almost seemed to glow, "Hi, my name is Gabriel."


	3. Devils and Angels

-Meanwhile in St. John's dream-

St. John was in his room at the X-mansion. Erik had just brought his Acolytes the previous week. He sat on his bed and stared out into the blackness that was the night.

When suddenly he could see a familiar explosion off in the distance, "Remy." He hoped over his bed and threw on his uniform. He then raced down the hall and knocked on a door.

As he adjusted his flamethrowers the door swung open revealing the Silent Russian, "Dah?"

St. John looked up at him, "Remy's in trouble mate we have to save him," he exclaimed, urgency apparent in his voice.

Before Piotr could even move Erik had descended upon them, "I can not allow you to go."

St. John looked up at his boss, "Whoih not? Remy needs help," he asked, Piotr nodding in agreement.

Erik took a deep breathe, "I can not simply allow you to run head first into danger," Erik explained.

This statement left St. John confused, "Then you go," his voice was serious.

Erik was taken aback, "Who would protect the younger students? The X-Men are on a mission…" he paused for what seemed like an eternity to the Acolytes, "Pyro, Colossus," They both stood at attention, "Bring Gambit back."

A few minutes later in the wooded area of the estate, Piotr and St. John happened onto something that left them both slack jawed.

Remy was currently trading assaults with the Unstoppable Juggernaut, while Anna lay against a tree nursing a bleeding arm and straddling the line of consciousness.

St. John cackled, "Toihme for Pyro to burn down the Unstoppable!" he threw a massive fireball at Cain, but he simply took the attack head on.

When the fire cleared Piotr was in his face delivering savage haymakers, "Remy are you injured?"

Remy, thankful for the breather, got back to his feet, "Course not mon ami, take more dan 'gator bait to slow ole Remy down."

Piotr and St. John would rotate in and out of battle in an attempt to tire Cain out. But alas it was all in vain. Cain grabbed Piotr by the head and lifted him several feet into the air. He then threw the Russian at the fire-retardant Aussie. Piotr hit St. John sending both teens flying into a well-placed boulder.

Upon impact Piotr returned to his flesh form and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

St. John walked out of the crater that the metallic teen made. He staggered around, apparently too dazed to stand straight, "Anyone get the license plate of that Russian?" he then collapsed in a dazed stupor, but still conscious enough to watch Remy step up to the plate.

"Well looks like Remy gotta play his last hand for dis one," he said with a smirk, he then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. He charged the entire deck, and looked back at Anna. He winked; then ran straight for the Unstoppable.

The blinding light and fifty-two consecutive explosions rendered the three witnesses speechless and slightly blind. Dust was kicked up everywhere.

Piotr was the first to recover. He shifted into his armored form and began swinging wildly. He was truly a man possessed. His fists made contact with nothing but air, and Cain appeared to have vanished into thin air.

As the dust settled St. John saw his friend. He leapt to his feet and dashed to his fallen comrade, "Remy!" he held him, cradling his mangled, bloody, and burned body.

Remy coughed, a small trail of blood flowing steadily from his mouth, "Did… did I get 'im?"

St. john nodded furiously, "You got him mate."

Remy smiled, "Where's my Cherie?"

Anna stepped forward and dropped to her knees so that they would be at eye level with each other, "Ah'm rahght here Swamp Rat."

Remy smirked at her, as only he could, "Real shame I couldn't tell you…" he quit breathing.

-Back in the Brotherhood House-

St. John woke up to the doorbell and heard Wanda answer it. He listened closely, "Hi, my name is Gabriel." He then got up and walked towards the entryway. And leaned against the wall, slightly out of sight from both people.

Wanda looked the man up and down, from shoes to shining hair, "Okay Gabriel, how can I help you?"

Gabriel smirked, "See that's the question. Let's see how to phrase it so a mortal woman can understand," he snapped his fingers, "I'm actually on a mission from God. And funny thing is I have take your children back to Heaven with me."

Wanda nodded and smiled, "Is that a fact?" she then slammed the door in his face, and turned back around to feed her children.

But she was quickly caught off-guard as Gabriel was right there standing in front of her. St. John blinked in confusion, as he had been watching the whole exchange.

"I can not… will not leave without those children. And I honestly doubt that a mortal woman could stand against the might of an angel," he said rather menacingly.

Wanda then broke out into laughter, "Oh so you're an angel on a mission from God, to kidnap my children?" Gabriel nodded, then suddenly Wanda became very serious, "I just don't see that happening."

"Course not Sheila, he'd have to get past the entoihre Brotherhood to do that and better men than him have troihed, and left in body bags." St. John said finally making his presence known.

"Freddy show this guy the door," The occupants of the room looked towards the den to see Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood boys standing there.

-Outside the Brotherhood House-

Gabriel took the door off of its hinges as he flew through it, across the street, and was only stopped by one of the neighbor's trees. The resulting impact then caused said tree to fall on the angel.

Lance walked out of the house and picked up the door, "Next time I tell you to show someone the door, make sure it's open before you toss him out!" he exclaimed while putting the door back in place.

There was a mysterious white light shinning upon the tree; then the man in the white trench coat appeared. Only to be met by the owner of the now splintered tree.

"Hey which one of you freaks is gonna pay for that tree!" he exclaimed.

The man waved a hand and Gabriel was standing by his side, this time fully healed and conscious.

Gabriel shook his head and brandished his flaming sword, "Allow me one more opportunity my Lord."

The Lord shook his head, "It will be fine Gabriel. You may return to your life. I will handle this situation myself."

The neighbor was in utter shock, "Are… are you God?" he asked.

The Lord simply waved a hand, resulting in a blinding white light. The neighbor shook his head and looked at his newly reformed tree, "What did I come out here for?" he asked while scratching his head.

-A couple of hours later in the Brotherhood driveway-

Regan walked up the driveway and saw Lance, St. John, Pietro, and Todd were crouched down behind the Challenger. They seemed to be staring at something quite contently. She looked at the boys and the general direction of where they were staring.

She bent down and began whispering into Lance's ear, "Lance. Honey… what are you looking at?"

Lance didn't turn around, "Freddy," he said flatly.

She looked over his shoulder and saw Freddy sitting on the front step playing his harmonica, "Okay… why are you staring at Freddy?" she asked.

"Tomorrow's his birthday, and we never know what to get him," Todd chimed in.

Regan scoffed, "You've been living with him for almost two years, how can you not have an idea of what to get him for his birthday?"

Lance turned around to stare at her, "Well… we never really asked him."

St. John nodded in agreement, "Yeah Sheila he's a pretty proihvate person, the bloke mostly just keeps to himself."

Regan was beginning to get angry, "Well what have you been doing all day?"

Pietro continued to look at Freddy, "We've watched him pick and smell a flower, read an entire book, eat a hoagie, and sit on the stoop for half an hour playing that harmonica."

Regan rolled her eyes, "How do you people qualify as a family?" she walked towards Freddy and sat down next to him on the step, "Hi?"

He quit playing and smiled at her, "Hi."

She pulled her knees to her ample chest and wrapped her arms around them, "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Freddy shook his head, "What do you want out of life?"

Freddy was taken aback, but quickly recovered, "That's a really big question… I guess I'd wanna make sure me and the rest of the Brotherhood make it in life."

Regan smiled, "That's actually pretty noble of you, may I ask what your goals are?"

Freddy suddenly became all to serious, "I wanna fight Lance."

Regan's eyes shot open, "You want to fight Lance? My Lance?" she asked. He nodded in conformation, "What in the name of Thor's Mighty Banjo would possess you to do something like that?" she exclaimed.

Freddy shrugged, "Why wouldn't I? Lance is the leader, and the best at what he does."

Regan looked at Freddy trying to study him without probing his mind, "But why Lance? Why not Pietro or Todd? Maybe St. John or Wanda."

Freddy shook his head, "It has to be Lance. Aside from you or Wanda, Lance is the strongest."

Realization hit Regan, "And you want to see how you measure up." Freddy nodded, "But what about the others?"

Freddy shrugged, "I couldn't catch Pietro or Todd to save my life, and they can't hurt me when I'm rooted to the ground, they're just not strong enough. It'd end in a tie. Fighting Johnny would be more hands on, and I don't know which one of us would win if we fought. But Lance is in a whole other league," he paused, "If he really tried, he could take all four of us at once."

Regan peeked an eyebrow in interest, "Explain."

Freddy thumbed his harmonica, "Me, Todd, and Pietro need the ground to use our powers. Lance can control the ground, makes us pretty much powerless against him. Johnny only needs somewhere to stand, but Lance could make his tanks explode, and he can't take Lance hand to hand. Honestly none of us could."

Lance squatted behind the Challenger. He was in total shock with Freddy's words, he wondered if the rest of the Brotherhood felt that way. But inspiration did hit the rock tumbler, "I know what to get him."


	4. Birthday Blitz

-The next day, Freddy's Birthday-

Freddy sat at the head of the table eating a slice of cake with a scoop of ice cream. He looked around at the people he called his family. He had noticed early on that a few select family members were missing, Raven had to work of course, but she still wished the teen a happy birthday. But that wasn't strange, Raven was never really one for social gatherings, what was strange was that his fearless leader was absent, along with his wife and Wanda.

He looked at the present family members only to be met by not one, not two, but three simultaneous Patented Brotherhood Smiles of Innocence.

Freddy shook his head, "Where are Lance and the girls?"

Pietro exchanged a look with Todd and St. John. Lance deemed Todd untrustworthy and St. John insane, so both were forbidden to talk, "Well you see Freddy…" Freddy squinted at the speed demon, knowing full well that whenever he had information he would immediately divulge it… unless he was hiding something.

Suddenly Pietro's com. Link went off, and Lance's voice came through the speaker, "Pietro! Me and the…" it cut out for a moment, "Get Freddy a present," it cut out once more, "X-geeks jumped us," it cut out one more time, "Soccer field!" was the last thing he said before the line finally went dead.

Pietro looked at his comrades, "Suit up we're going to save Lance."

-Several minutes later at Bayville High-

The boys rounded the corner past the track field towards the soccer field.

Freddy ran slightly behind his brethren, "Do you guys hear… cheering?"

Pietro looked over his shoulder at Todd and St. John then disappeared. As they finally approached the field Freddy was slack-jawed as he saw all of the people in the stands.

Suddenly Pietro's voice came from the loud speaker, "And here he is sports fans, wearing the black and yellow jumpsuit, weighing in at three hundred and fifty pounds, standing six, two, the immovable Blob!" the crowd actually began cheering as St. John and Todd ushered Freddy onto the field.

He waved at them causing them to cheer louder.

But then to his surprise Wanda's voice came from the loud speaker, "And in the opposite corner, wearing the black and red attire, standing at five feet eight inches weighing one hundred and eighty-five pounds of solid muscle. The leader of the Brotherhood, the walking landslide himself… Avalanche!"

Freddy looked across the field to see Lance walking to the center of the field in full uniform. He then turned back to Todd and asked, "What's goin' on here?"

Todd smiled and began pushing him closer to the center of the field, "You're gonna see how you measure up against the boss man yo," Regan met both teens in the middle, "Good luck."

Pietro's voice came from the speaker, "Well Wanda, Avalanche is the heavy favorite to win this fight. The odds of him losing are twenty-two to one."

Wanda's voice followed, "True, but the Blob's body was specifically designed to take a beating, could Avalanche run out of steam before he can take the Blob down?"

Regan turned to look at each boy, "I want a good dirty fight," her voice boomed from the speakers, "But no hitting below the belt," she glared at Freddy, then suddenly there was a ding, "Fight!"

Regan and the boys quickly ran off the field. "Happy birthday, Fred," Freddy looked up just in time to see a tidal wave of dirt and grass heading for him, "Hope you don't want me to go easy on you."

Freddy sprang up, "Wouldn't think of it," he then leapt several feet into the air in an attempt to body slam Lance.

Thinking quickly Lance focused his seismic vibrations through his feet and actually made the earth slide backwards, "Come on Freddy challenge me!"

Freddy smirked from mid-air, "I aim to," he raised both mighty fists and slammed them into the ground as he landed, what resulted next actually left the entire audience speechless. Not only was the rock tumbler actually caught off balance; but Freddy actually propelled himself through the air like a make shift cannonball towards Lance.

Lance was caught off guard, only having one foot firmly planted on the ground actually cut his power in half, "Good one," He then let both of his hands fall to his sides and released a massive amount of seismic energy at the ground beneath him.

The energy didn't seem to be doing anything to the Earth. Freddy smirked, but then Lance disappeared. Freddy landed on the ground and quickly turned around, "Where'd you go?" he smirked finally seeing Lance slightly embedded in the ground, "Damn."

Lance got to his feet and dusted himself off, "Ready to give up?" Freddy shook his head, "Okay," Lance dropped to one knee and placed both palms on the ground.

Wanda suddenly chimed in, "Oh we've seen this move before, its Avalanche's final assault."

Pietro followed her intro, "Yes we have. This is when Avalanche releases a concentrated seismic burst."

"Why don't you explain that to the fans?" Wanda asked.

"Gladly, when Avalanche uses his powers normally its like a radial discharge, but if he can concentrate it into a straight line the results are much more…"

"Rocky?" Wanda interrupted with a bad pun.

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, and jagged rocks shot out from the Earth, "Looks like Avalanche isn't holding back on this one," Pietro exclaimed.

Freddy reached into the ground with his powers and firmly rooted himself, "Bring it!"

Jagged columns of rocks shot out of the ground and approached Freddy like his normal tidal wave, "This is why I'm the leader," as Freddy braced for impact, the ground beneath his feet began to crumble, thus uprooting his gravitational powers.

"He switched tactics in the middle of an attack!" Wanda exclaimed.

"But so has the Blob!" Pietro yelled afterwards.

To Lance's surprise Freddy started to leap from rock peak to rock peak towards the rock tumbler; "You wasted all your power!" Lance stood tall and proud but then bowed his head. He was breathing so hard he couldn't hear the fans cheering. Freddy finally landed in front of him ready to deliver the finishing blow, "Gotcha!"

Lance smirked, "Not likely," his foot made contact with the ground, resulting in one final rock column to jut from the ground and stop just short of Freddy's throat, "And… that's why… I'm the leader."

Suddenly the audience began chanting, "A-va-lanche! A-va-lanche! A-va-lanche!"

Lance looked around at the crowd then raised Freddy's hand as well. The crowd went wild.

-A few hours later-

Lance sat on one of the now empty bleachers. He looked out over the field to see Pietro speeding around with a bag of seeds, and Todd leaping around the perimeter with some white paint.

Freddy sat next to him on the bleachers, "So how did you pull this one off?"

Lance leaned back, "Pietro sped around town promoting the fight, while the others sold tickets, Mystique got us the field on the condition that we fix it," he explained, "So I shoved the ground back together, and the others are spreading seeds and painting the lines back on."

Freddy nodded, "Thanks Lance," he paused, "For not holding back."

Lance chuckled, "I gave it everything I had, if you woulda found away around my last attack, I woulda been a goner."

Freddy smiled, "Best birthday ever."

-A few hours later in the Sanctum Sanctorum-

A man wearing tight blue pants, a long baggy blue shirt, and yellow gloves walked into the main room of his house. He paused a in the middle of the room and examined several trinkets. A normal man would deem them bizarre, but to this man, to the Sorcerer Supreme they were symbols, in some cases trophies from global level threats. Yes he is a hero, but no one would ever know it, for he is arguably the most powerful being on Earth, he is no mutant, nor was he exposed to gamma radiation, his awesome power is deeply rooted in the ancient mystic arts. This reality is his to protect, he is Doctor Strange.

Strange's eyes moved over every item in the room, from books to medallions, from holy objects to his furniture. His eyes finally stopped on an armchair, "Show yourself, demon," he stated in a calm voice.

The lights suddenly flickered out leaving the room in total darkness that is except for two glowing fiery orange eyes "I am in need of your assistance sorcerer."

Strange focused on the eyes, "I am well aware of the situation, God seemed to be handling it."

Mephisto laughed, "He sent an angel to do the work that he or I should have done."

Strange crossed his arms, "Then why come to me?" he asked.

Mephisto's eyes rose, indicating that he was now standing. He was a great deal taller than Strange, "Let's play His game. You know I rather enjoy defeating him at his own game."

Strange scoffed, "Why not send your son demon?"

Mephisto let out another cackle, "He's dead sorcerer, and I know that you already possess that information," he paused for a moment, "Will you save this world, like you have so many other times?" he paused but not long enough for Strange to respond, "Or do you fear the mutants?" with that the lights came back on and Mephisto was no where to be found.

Strange made a few hand gestures and a long crimson cape floated onto his shoulders, and a golden amulet levitated from a bookcase to form a clasp for the cape atop his chest, "The Sorcerer Supreme has been reduced to baby-sitter. This does not bode well."


	5. It Begins

-Meanwhile in the Brotherhood living room-

The Brotherhood members sat around the living room, cans of beer lying haphazardly around the room.

Todd lay on the floor his feet kicked up onto the coffee table, "Hey Wanda… where're your kids yo?"

Wanda looked up from the couch, she was slightly leaning on her brother, "I dropped them off… with Mystique, she's doing a publicity stunt with them," her words were slurred and it took longer for her to think.

"Hey Lance remember your birthday?" Freddy asked from the other armchair.

Lance sat in his armchair, Regan lying on his lap staring at the ceiling, "How can I forget? Blackheart almost broke all of my ribs," he replied.

St. John's head suddenly leapt up from behind the couch, "Remember moih birthday?"

There was a collective Brotherhood 'no' thrown at him. "And because of court order we're not allowed to either," Lance explained.

St. John collapsed behind the couch with a thud, "Oh yeah… Good toihmes!"

"How much money did we make selling tickets?" Regan asked still staring at the ceiling.

Pietro threw a few wads of cash onto the coffee table, "Minus the beer, close to twelve hundred."

"We still gotta find jobs yo," Todd chimed in from the floor.

St. John shot up and leaned over the couch, "There's a dog show tomorrow, whoih don't we enter Deuce?"

She stared at Deuce the Devil Dog, who was currently chewing on some electrical wires, "Why should I enter my dog into a stupid dog show."

"First proihze is ten grand," St. John replied showing her the flyer.

"Where did you get a flyer from?" Wanda asked in confusion, "Wait. I don't want to know." She paused for a moment, "What if Deuce can't win?" the lights dimmed as Deuce went flying across the room in a ball of electricity.

Pietro chuckled, "We'll cheat."

At that moment N'Kantu walked into the room, "Hey mate where you been all this toihme?" St. John asked with a toothy grin.

N'Kantu looked at his comrades, "I have gotten a job with the help of Raven."

The Brotherhood looked at him, "She made you get a job yo?" Todd asked in a stupor.

N'Kantu shook his head, "Of course not, it only seemed right to help around the house."

"What do you do?" Wanda asked, he mouth slightly ajar.

"I am the night security officer for the Bayville High School," N'Kantu proclaimed proudly.

The Brotherhood members only continued staring at him, "Please excuse me, I do not wish to be late," N'Kantu then walked out of the room and out of the house.

Pietro started to laugh, "A Mummy wearing a security outfit," he exclaimed, which resulted in the rest of the drunken Brotherhood members to burst out into fits of laughter as well.

-The next day at the local convention hall-

Wanda walked into the crowded area, Deuce following closely by her side. She looked around at all of the people and their dogs. She was disgusted at the effort put forth by some people to give their dog that little edge that could win them the grand prize.

Wanda got to her small booth and Deuce leapt from the floor to the table in a single bound, "Good Deuce, if you win this for us, I'm going to buy you a steak as big as your head." Deuce's tongue flopped out of his mouth. Wanda continued to look around in a vain attempt at figuring out, what exactly she was supposed to be doing to her dog, "Lance used car wax on his coat, so it would be shiny. St. John spent an hour whitening his teeth. Pietro fed him breathe mints all morning. Todd filed his nails with a belt sander. And Freddy polished his horns." Wanda nodded, "Nothing more I can do."

Just then she swore she could hear her brother's voice, "What do you mean my dog can't enter the show!"

Wanda peeked her head around a nearby corner. Wanda saw Pietro holding a leash that led to a rather large green dog.

"Well sir, he would be able to enter if you told us what kind of dog he… it is," the judge explained.

"I'm a…" Pietro quickly covered the dog's mouth. With that Wanda realized that Regan was working her voodoo on the occupants of the building to make Todd appear as if he was dog.

Pietro grinned, "He's a complaining toad dog, very rare, very offensive odor."

The judge took a deep breath then quickly grabbed his nose, "I see…"

Pietro smiled, "That's how you tell they're in good shape," he explained.

Wanda shook her head as she walked backstage, she walked to her booth and saw a small gathering around her dog, "Can I help you?"

One of the women stuck up her nose and looked down on Wanda, "How can your dog possibly be in the large canine division? He is nowhere near the size of my Rockefeller."

Wanda smirked, "Is that so? Deuce!" the dog's ears perked upon hearing his master's voice, "Grow," she commanded. With that the once small puppy erupted into the demonic jet-black dog comprised of more raw muscle than a professional wrestler on steroids. The gathered crowd then ran back to their booths in fear. Wanda chuckled, "Good boy."

-A few hours later-

Wanda was doing quite well with Deuce, he was strong, powerful, and followed every command the teen witch gave him. Pietro and Todd on the other hand were failing miserably.

Pietro sped around the convention center, Todd under his arm, and found his brethren at the food court, "Lance we're losing! The other dog's are out performing Todd!" Pietro exclaimed.

Lance looked at the speedster in disbelief, "How are a bunch of dogs outperforming a super agile mutant that knows kung fu?" Lance asked.

Pietro rolled his eyes, "He fell off the balance beam!"

Freddy cocked an eyebrow, "Doesn't he have super balance or something?" he asked genuinely confused.

Pietro sighed, "He got distracted by a fly."

Todd hopped up and down, "He was tasty too yo," he exclaimed.

Pietro pulled the amphibious 'dog' under his arm, "Dogs don't talk!" Pietro yelled out before he sped off.

St. John chewed on his hamburger, "Least Wanda is winning," before the other's could ask, he pointed to a large monitor. They were rendered speechless as Deuce completed a complicated routine and won the final competition.

-A few minutes later on the contest ground-

Wanda was currently walking Deuce around the grounds for his victory lap, not only did Deuce win his category, but he had also won best in show. Wanda looked up at her demon dog and smiled.

Off to the side Regan, Pietro, and Todd were sharing a few words.

"At least she won yo," Todd said staring at the mammoth of a dog.

Pietro nodded in agreement, "Okay Regan you can drop the act now."

Her eyes began to glow white and Todd was Todd again, "There."

"Hey you three! Were you cheating?" an official demanded.

Pietro smiled, "Us?" he shook his head, "Of course not," he then grabbed Regan and threw her over his shoulder and scooped Todd under his arm, "Bye!" he sped off back to the boarding house.

Wanda on the other hand collected her trophy, championship collar for Deuce, and a giant novelty check for twelve thousand dollars, two thousand more than expected since Deuce won best in show.

They handed her a microphone, obviously wanting her to say a few words, "Uh…" she grabbed the microphone, "I don't really have much to say, but thank you. And thanks to my brother and his friends for making this all possible."

-A few hours later in Xavier's office-

Xavier sat as his desk doing paperwork. He reached into his desk and pulled out the stapler, but suddenly the light flickered and finally died out.

"You should send your X-Men out there," a bodiless voice called out to him.

Xavier attempted to reach out with his mind, but was quickly halted, "Who are you?"

Mephisto walked into view and sat in the chair across from Xavier, "I am Mephisto, and I'm here to keep you busy."

Xavier's feature shifted to shock, "Why?" he asked.

Mephisto cackled, "The children, a birth that should have never happened. Their very presence threatens the fragile fabric of reality," he explained calmly, "Which now begs the question, would you allow us to simply take the children, or will you stand against us?"

Xavier thought for less than a second and finally flipped a switch on his desk, "All squads, omega level alert, protect Jean's children!" His voice erupted from an emergency speaker system.

Mephisto smiled, "Clever mortal," his eyes began to glow red, "The hard way it is."

A crimson light shone in through the window, which caused Xavier to turn around and see a giant portal above the city. Fireballs rained from the sky, "Hell on Earth."

Mephisto chuckled, "Hell in Bayville, to be specific. No one can leave or enter the city until the children are gone."

Xavier glared at the demon, "They will stop you."

Mephisto leaned back into the chair, "Who? Your X-Men?" he chuckled, "They will be too occupied saving innocent mortals," Xavier looked at him in shock, "Of course I know they're not here. The most opportune time to attack would be when the children are with the Brotherhood," he explained calmly, "Their telepath isn't powerful enough for you to send her a message, and unless I'm mistaken the good doctor has just arrived."

-Meanwhile at the Brotherhood house-

A crimson light filled the boarding house. There in the middle of the living room stood Dr. Strange.

Freddy, Todd, and Pietro attempted to tackle the man that entered their home, but were quickly thrown into opposite corners of the room.

St. John and Lance kept their distance, but before they could attack, Dr. Strange made a hand sign throwing both boys into the stairs.

Regan attempted to enter his mind to cast her illusions, but she was quickly overpowered and thrown backwards into the wall.

The boys gathered around him and attempted to issue an old fashioned Brotherhood beat down, but they were again thrown back this time with a magical pulse that rendered them bruised, burned, and bloody.

Strange walked up the stairs to Wanda's room and entered the room, "Hello Wanda."


	6. Better Days

-Meanwhile in the Mayor's Office-

The police commissioner's voice could be heard from down the hall, "Mayor Darkholme, there're demons falling from the sky what should we do?" as he finally walked into the office he saw Raven cocking an assault rifle.

Two 45's were on each of her hips; she had a buck knife in one of her combat boots, and a belt full of shells that ran down from her shoulder, between her breasts and to her hip. She was now wearing her original white uniform, "I want every able bodied officer out on those streets protecting my people."

The police commissioner continued to look at her in shock, "What are you gonna do?" He was a large older man, larger than even Lance. He was comprised of solid unadulterated muscle and had no hair atop his head, his mustache was gray but his eyes still held a youthful determination mixed with the experience of a seasoned officer.

Raven began walking towards the door, "What I do best, save my boys," she stopped just short of the door, "Barton?" he nodded, "Orders are shoot to kill. There will be no innocent lives lost while I'm in office."

He then saluted her as she walked out of the room, "I think I'm in love."

-Back in Wanda's bedroom-

Wanda's hands were glowing sinisterly with her scarlet chaos magic. It danced in her palms waiting to be unleashed. But for some odd reason the intruder did nothing that could even be associated with fear. Deuce growled and leapt at the Sorcerer, but was rendered unconscious before he could change size.

Wanda glared at him, "What are you doing here?" she growled out.

Strange simply looked the girl up and down, "I'm here for your children."

Wanda smirked, "Better men than you have tried to take them," upon completing her insult she raised her hands and sent a constant stream of chaos magic at him.

Strange stood his ground, and with one wave of his hand the chaos magic was extinguished, "Do you see the difference in our power now?" he smiled, "A teenage mutant attempting to stand against the Sorcerer Supreme, you might as well rob Ft. Knox with a sling shot."

Wanda threw a spell book at him, but it was caught in mid air and then rested back down on the ground, "Who are you?"

Strange closed the gap between him and the girl, "Sleep," her body went limp but he caught her. He placed her body upon the bed. He then turned towards the twins and disappeared in a crimson light.

A few minutes after he disappeared Wanda sprang awake and rushed down the stairs. She promptly hexed the Brotherhood boys into consciousness.

St. John began pointing his lighter in all directions, "Stop roihght there… he's already gone ain't he?"

Wanda glared at the Aussie, "Shut up!" tears threatened to spill from her eyes, "He took my sons," she gasped for air, "And we couldn't do a damn thing to stop him!"

At that moment the door swung open, "Are you okay?" Raven walked into the room examining each of her boys, "Demons keep popping up all over town."

Lance shook Regan awake, "Wake up honey! We gotta go kick some magician's ass!"

Raven looked at Lance, "Tell me about this magician." After a few minutes of explaining the current situation Raven came to a conclusion, "The Sorcerer Supreme is a title given to the guardian of the Earth. Agatha told me that his power is on par with Mephisto, the father of that demon we fought in the park. And judging by what's going on outside, it seems they've joined into an alliance."

Wanda stomped the ground, "Why!"

Raven shrugged, "Mephisto keeps us busy, by assuming we'd help the innocents, while the Sorcerer Supreme deals with your children."

Lance stepped forward, "We have to do something! Wanda take Regan and Mystique with you, me and the boys are gonna find N'Kantu and send these demons back to Hell first class."

Regan sprang to attention, "No!" she screamed, "You're in no condition to pick a fight!"

Lance looked at his loving wife and kissed her on the forehead, "Fights already been picked. Suit up boys."

Regan grabbed his arm before he could run upstairs with his friends, "You… you could… I could lose you."

Lance smiled at her, "We're all gonna die sooner or later... but lets send these demons back to hell first."

Regan looked at Raven, tears streaming from her eyes, "Raven do something!"

Raven began reloading her rifle, "What would you have me do?" her voice actually shook.

Regan shook her head attempting to wipe the tears from her eyes, "Tell them to stay they'll listen to you!"

Raven smiled and Regan finally noticed tears were falling from her eyes as well, "Not this time… They finally found a way to make something of their lives."

Regan watched as the boys came down the stairs in full uniform and walked out of the door, Lance paused and gave her one last kiss. She watched him walk out of the door with his friends, his comrades, his brothers. "What do we do?" she asked wiping stray tears from her eyes.

Raven got up and cocked her rifle, as Wanda came down the stairs, "We follow Wanda's lead."

-A few minutes later, outside of Bayville High-

The boys ran up the steps to the back entrance of the school. Just when Lance raised his arm to push the door open a sheet of fire flew at him. He deftly jumped out of the way. He, and the rest of the Brotherhood, looked up to see Gabriel standing on the roof.

Lance was about to issue an Earth-shattering rebuttal but St. John placed his hand on his shoulder, "He's moihne mate." Lance looked at the determination in the Aussie's eyes and stepped back. St. John then let loose two massive blasts of fire.

Gabriel simply smirked as he swung his flaming sword and dispersed the Aussie's flame, "Pyro, the self proclaimed mutant master of fire, you can control any form of fire," he laughed, "Except the fire of the righteous!" as he yelled those last words he sent another wave of fire at him.

St. John raised his arms and to everyone's amazement he caught the flames and held them in his hands, "You know, oih'm pretty toirhed of people troihin' to tell me what oih can and can't control. It doesn't matter if it's made by a flint stone or a magic talkin' turtle!"

Pietro leaned over to Lance and asked, "Magic talking turtle?"

Lance shrugged, "He's on a roll."

St. John cocked his arms back, "Fire is fire, and Pyro just doesn't control fire he commands it!" he threw both fireballs at the angel, which caused him to fly down to ground level, "Go foihnd moih mummy, oih wanna see if angel tastes better than penguin."

Lance and the other boys quickly made their way into the school.

-A few seconds later inside the school-

N'Kantu was using his super-mummy strength to defend his fellow guards from the demons that had infiltrated the school. These demons were small no bigger than five feet tall but they were wide, and seemingly made of rock. Their skin was solid black and their tails jutted from their backsides. Six-inch long razor sharp fangs lined their mouths, and two bull-like horns rested atop their brows. They would have been an intimidating sight for a normal man, but luckily for the guards N'Kantu's strength and durability proved too much for these creatures.

N'Kantu slammed a demon's head into his knee, when suddenly another jumped onto his back, Before he could tend to the demon on his back another bit his thigh, then another bit his left arm. His strength was superior but numbers can always topple a giant.

Just when N'Kantu thought he was done in, he was pulled from the fray and saw Pietro and Todd making quick work of the demons.

Lance walked up to him, "We brought you something," he handed N'Kantu his blades.

The mummy smiled, and unsheathed his swords, "What is going on my friend?"

Lance snorted, "We're gonna save the city."

N'Kantu nodded, "Time to do the work of the just," he signaled for the guards to join him, "Where should we go?"

Lance shrugged, "Arm those guards and patrol the city." Four guards followed N'Kantu as he walked towards the exit.

Todd leapt to Lance's side, "What about John yo?"

Lance started walking towards the front door, "Johnny can take care of himself, but the people out there can't," he stated calmly.

Pietro shook his head, "So what? We're going to play hero?"

Lance chuckled, "It's not like we don't know how, we never did that great a job playing the villains anyways."

Todd leapt to his side, "Yeah, besides the only time we ever win, is when we save something."

Freddy nodded as he joined the group, "Feels weird doing good on purpose."

Pietro smiled then sped after the group, "Maybe we could start charging people."

-A few minutes later in Xavier's office-

Mephisto stood hip to shoulder with Charles. They were both at the window watching the portal rain down more demons.

Mephisto chuckled, "Your students are swift." Charles attempted to scan for them but he couldn't access his powers, "You don't think I'd let you interfere do you?" he smiled, "It's time to see if you've trained them properly."

Charles smirked, "I have, my X-Men will protect every life in this town."

Mephisto nodded, "I'm counting on it," he paused for a moment, "You shouldn't worry about me, once this ordeal is done I will return to my realm."

Charles peeked an eyebrow, "Oh? Then what should I worry about?"

Mephisto smirked, "Not 'what.' 'What' is the wrong word."

Charles studied him for a moment, "Then 'whom' should I worry about?"

"The Witch," Mephisto stated with a quiet laughter.


	7. Brotherhood Heroes

-A few minutes later in Bayville Park-

Scott Summers let loose a concentrated optic blast that cut through several demons. There were a few people standing behind him, and he did his best to make sure that they remained unharmed. He released another optic blast but this one ricocheted off of three different demons thoroughly removing their heads.

He heard a scream from behind and saw that a demon was inching it's way to one of the girls he was protecting, "Hey! Hands off!" he fired another optic blast amputating the demon's hands. He smiled to himself until he saw Lance Alvers, "What are you doing here Alvers?"

Lance threw out his hand and a column of Earth shot out of the ground and impaled a demon that was sneaking up behind Scott, "Saving your ass," he said with a smirk.

"Let me return the favor," his hand reached for his visor to release his optic blast. The blast shattered a demon that had just leapt from a tree towards the rock tumbler.

The two boys, although rivals, knew they could trust each other in this, and only, this type of situation. They ran towards each other and turned so that they were back to back, the innocent people were still close by.

Lance stomped the ground and a make shift cage of Earth surrounded them, "Now that they're safe, what do you say? You take the fifty on the left and I'll take the fifty on the right?" he asked with a grin.

Scott reached for his visor again, "One of the X-Men fighting back to back with a member of the Brotherhood," he let loose another optic blast.

Lance threw out his arms sending a tidal wave of Earth towards the demons, "You'd swear it was the end of the world."

Scott decapitated another demon, "I heard that Challenger of yours was pretty fast. If we survive this, you want to race?"

Lance laughed, "You're on Summers," he punctuated his statement by impaling demons with more jagged rocks.

-Meanwhile across town in the Mall parking lot-

Kurt and Tabby were defeating demons by the dozen. Tabby would create a handful of cherry bombs, while Kurt teleported her into the center of a demon hoard.

Their plan was working well except for one tiny flaw; both teens were not prepared to be using their powers so often and exhaustion was quickly nipping at their heels.

They were slowly being encircled, Kurt was breathing heavily but he still pushed Tabby behind him, "Vell at least ve took down as many as ve could."

Just when things looked hopeless, none other than Frederick Jack Dukes leapt into the fray. He punched one demon with a right cross, taking its head off. Then he grabbed another one by the head in his left hand and slammed it into the ground. He then ducked down grabbed one by the ankles and started using it as a club to bludgeon the other demons; "Just cause I'm saving you, doesn't mean I forgive you!" he called out in between assaults.

-Meanwhile on Main Street-

Evan Daniels erupted from the sewer skewering scores of demons with flaming spikes. He ran at a large group of demons, and armored his arms more heavily. His bone plates ripped through their bodies, and when one broke he would simply grow another.

Callisto soon emerged from the sewer as well, a short dagger in her hand. She slashed at any demon dumb enough to get close to her, with her heightened sense nothing could sneak up on her. She then watched as Evan was slowly being encircled, "Spyke watch your back!"

One of the demons produced a lance and hurled it at the teen.

Evan looked up just in time to see it come within a foot of his chest then suddenly disappear. Then just as suddenly as he was saved demons began exploding around him, "You know Daniels I won't always be around to save your ass."

Evan let out a low growl, "Well who asked you Maximoff!"

Pietro appeared behind the armored teen twirling the lance in his hand, "Miss me?" he asked with a smirk.

Evan produced a long spike and used it like a Bo staff, "Like I miss homework."

Pietro followed suit and used the lance to slay more demons, "I see living in the sewers has sharpened your sarcasm."

Evan let loose a dozen spikes reducing several demons to rubble, "Would you just shut up and fight!"

-Meanwhile near the mutant friendly bar-

Rahne was breathing heavily. She was in her transitional form. Her fangs shown in the moonlight, while her fur gently swayed in the wind. She was more wolf than girl now. Her arms were long and wiry. She let them hang loosely and her hands reached her knees. She stood on the balls of her feet in a slight crouch ready to run.

She flexed her fingers exposing her claws and took off. She slashed, clawed, and maimed every non-humanoid thing in her path, "Jamie! Where are ye?"

As she slashed her way to the center of the hoard she saw something that made her smile. Jamie was fine, there were currently three of him and each Jamie had a metallic spike in his hand. She also saw Todd Tolensky kicking, punching, head-butting and tonguing demons into rubble.

Rahne joined their fight, "Todd ya daft idiot, ay know Jamie did nae get that spayke himself. Where'd ye get it?"

Todd gave her the Patented Brotherhood Smile of Innocence as he kicked off a demon's head; "I pulled it out of my back after a fight."

Rahne growled as she picked up a demon and threw it into a crowd of more, "Explain!"

Todd smiled sheepishly as his tongue impaled a demon between the eyes, "Well you see, me and the Brotherhood kinda got into it with some high level mutants, and since Pietro was out I got stuck fighting this super fast whirlwind guy!"

"Ay don' know whether to kiss ye or kill ye," Rahne howled.

Todd leapt over a few demons and spit slime, which rendered them stuck to each other, "Can I vote for the one where there aren't claws in my throat?"

Jamie rolled his eyes as he impaled another demon, "Oh, get a room."

Rahne gave Todd a wolfish grin, "Not such a bad aydea."

-Meanwhile at Bayville High-

St. John stood in the middle of the parking lot. His flamethrowers have long since been destroyed, as was his uniform.

St. John balled his fists waiting for the next attack, "You can't win you bushwacker!"

Gabriel paused in mid flight and smirked, "And why's that?" he asked slightly amused.

"Cause ole Pyro's wearing his lucky red Speedo!" he produced his famed lighter from seemingly nowhere. He cackled, "Eat loihghter you overgrown canary!"

Gabriel swooped down to slash at the teen just as he sent out a massive lion headed fireball, "Not before you taste my blade!" he slashed at the flame, again dispersing it. Gabriel closed in on the Aussie, his sword in a position to take his head clean off his shoulders.

That is until a molten piece of rock made contact with the angel's wing sending him hurtling to the ground and his blade falling off to the side. "Well don't see that everyday, do you mate?" St. John asked bewildered beyond belief. He finally looked to his side and saw Amara in her magma form holding another molten rock, "'Mara! You came to save me!"

Amara nodded in conformation, "Of course," she turned to the slightly charred angel, "Now who is that?"

St. John cackled, "Long story Sheila! But oih can say he's part of the demon invasion."

Gabriel took to the sky once more, "Are all mortal women this foolish?"

He was swiftly struck in the back by Bayville's own resident angel; "I wouldn't say that too loudly, it only makes them angry." He then looked down at the Aussie and Brazilian Princess, "Allerdyce why aren't you wearing pants?"

St. John stood tall and proud, "What? St. John Allerdyce's lucky red Speedo to much for you mate?" he asked almost offended.

-Meanwhile at the Brotherhood House-

Raven sat at the living room window, a walkie-talkie next to her on the table, and her sniper rifle resting on the windowsill. As demons passed by she would relieve them of any unnecessary thought by removing their heads with a few well-aimed bullets.

Regan sat on the couch, with eyes glowing white. She did her best to concentrate but it was rather difficult when you had Raven shooting in the house and demons exploding on the front lawn. She tried harder to maintain her link with Lance. It had come naturally and quickly after they fell for each other. They could always sense each other. She once explained it to Wanda, and she had told Regan of her similar connection with Pietro, but in Wanda's case she would rather not sift through memories of her brother and Anna defiling Kitty's bed.

Wanda finally descended the stairs. She looked at both women and cleared her throat.

Regan looked up at her and could immediately tell that the Scarlet Witch had been crying her eyes out, "What should we do?"

Wanda smirked sinisterly, and each woman was engulfed in a scarlet light. As quickly as they had left they suddenly appeared in the heart of the Sanctum Sanctorum.

Before they could gather their bearings they were instantly presented with the business end of two broadswords held by a muscular bald Asian man.

Wanda promptly hexed him across the room; "We fight."

As she finished her statement, Doctor Strange walked into the room and examined the women in his parlor, "Now Wanda don't be hasty." As the women leapt into action Strange's hands began to glow with a crimson light.


	8. Mother No More

-Meanwhile at the police station-

Bayville's finest had set up a nice perimeter of patrol cars around the front steps of the precinct. The police officers where armed with everything from assault rifles to their trusty side arms. They would pull people off the streets and usher them into the building for safety.

Police Commissioner Barton stood behind a squad car shooting each demon between the eyes; the rookie officers soon learned why he was top dog.

Another officer came running out of the building boxes of ammunition in her hands, "Sir have you heard any word from your son yet?"

Commissioner Barton began to grind his teeth, "What? Clint? That goofball's probably trying to go toe to toe with these freaks!" he began reloading his trusty nine-millimeter. "Besides, I didn't spring for all those self-defense classes for nothing!" he cocked the gun and began firing into the crowd of demons, "Sanchez get your side-arm and start firing!"

The officer could only nod as she reached for her revolver, and started aiming for anything not human.

-Meanwhile in the Grocery store parking lot-

Smack in the middle of the massive parking lot was a pile of almost fifty demons. They growled and snarled, but appeared to pushing down instead of actually fighting.

But suddenly a rumbling could be heard deep in the center of the demon dog-pile. Soon after demons were flung in all directions, now revealing a rather irate Anna Marie Darkholme, "That the best ya got!" she began wildly punching at the demons, her heavy fist exploding, figuratively and literally, through demons.

As she launched another punch she stopped in mid air, "If you die I'm going to ask Pietro out," Laura Kinney stated indifferently, "Just wanted you to know," she added with a smirk.

Anna almost growled at the other woman, "Listen here, ah am gettin' sick and tahred of havin' ya after MAH boyfriend," she elbowed a demon, knocking his head off, "And besahdes, ah thought ya said ya we're gonna back off?" she asked as she kneed a demon through the chest.

Laura peeked an eyebrow as she finally started fighting, "I did back off, but if you were out of the picture, he'd be fair game again," she leapt at a demon, four claws impaling it in the chest.

Anna picked up a demon's head and tossed it at some more knocking them over like bowling pins, "So what are ya gonna trah and get rid of me?"

"That would be my first instinct," she said as her foot claw split a demon in half up the middle, "But I wouldn't do anything to hurt Pietro… including hurting you," she added as an after thought.

Anna rolled her eyes as she slammed a demon into a pole, "Gee thanks," to say Anna wasn't being sarcastic would be like saying Todd thoroughly enjoys his forced Brotherhood baths.

-Meanwhile on the Xavier Estate front lawn-

Robert Drake chuckled as he froze several demons; he then made an ice-slide and slid away from the chilled demons. Before the demons could even think about breaking the ice, Samuel 'Cannonball' Guthrie descended from the heavens straight down, into the ground, shattering every last demon and a good chunk of the driveway.

-In Xavier's office-

Mephisto cackled, "Those two make an excellent team."

Charles simply looked at the demon, "What are you trying to prove?"

Mephisto watch as Bobby and Sam did away with more demons, "I have nothing to prove to you or any other mortal," he was completely calm as he spoke, "But why trust a lackey when you can do the job yourself?"

Charles' eyes went wide, "No."

Mephisto smirked, "Yes!" he cackled out. "I have already extinguished the children's existence."

Charles looked towards the demon, "How!" he yelled with a mighty fury.

Mephisto became very serious, "Raise your voice at me again mortal, and I will fillet the flesh from your bones with my bare hands," he smirked, "Man's science could never hope to explain the magical world around them," he paused, "But to put it bluntly, my power is far reaching. Once in the protection of the Sorcerer Supreme, they became vulnerable to my magic."

Charles nodded and turned back to watch two of his most powerful students slaughtering wave after wave of demons, "They do work well as a team."

Mephisto looked puzzled, "Have you given up mortal?"

Charles shook his head, "Kill me if you must, but Wanda will decorate the walls with your intestines."

-A few minutes later in a field in the mountains of Europe-

Raven ran through the woods a small bundle in her arms. Wolves nipping at her heels, an ominous figures following closely behind through the air. She rapidly approached a bridge, but the icy path could not be trusted. She stumbled and finally fell dropping her beloved package into the raging river.

She reached out a hand, tears streaming from her eyes, "No!" then she was engulfed in a white light.

-A few years later in Coldecott Mississippi-

Raven was again on the run, this time a young girl with a familiar white steak in her auburn hair, was clutched tightly to her chest. She ran as quickly as her legs could carry her, she had made the mistake of exposing her other, bluer, side in public while in exhaustion. What people didn't seem to understand was that it was a rather taxing effort of holding onto one shape for too long, and now there was a mob chasing her calling her a witch… among other profanities. She finally made it to her destination, a long black limo.

The window rolled down and she slid the child into the back, "Take her Destiny." She watched as the window rolled up and the limo drove away. After hearing a few more profanities she shifted into the form of a bird and flew off in the opposite direction. There was another flash of light.

-Several years later-

Raven was know on her knees surrounded by nothing but the blackest of nothingness. Two lights came on, one to her right and one to her left. To her right stood Anna, and to her left stood Kurt. Their backs were facing her.

"You're a terrible mother!" Anna exclaimed.

"Ja, and you are a horrible murderer!" Kurt yelled.

"Ya never cared about us!" Anna began walking away.

Tears stung at Raven's eyes.

"We never meant anything to you!" Kurt walked away as well.

Raven slumped forward.

Tears flowed freely now, "I'm sorry…" She was now a broken woman.

-Current time in the Brotherhood Boarding House-

Regan sat in Lance's favorite armchair reading another one of her ungodly thick textbooks, when Lance walked in through the front door.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called out to the woman he loved.

She smiled got up and ran to him, but something wasn't right, she phased through him like Kitty would have. She turned around and tried to grab him, but her hands went through him, "Lance?" he didn't respond.

And now just to add insult to injury, Kitty descended the stairs and embraced Lance, "Lance I missed you."

Regan's eyes began to water, "How's my Pretty Kitty?" he asked.

She took a step back, "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed holding her still flat stomach.

Regan took several steps back in shock, until her back was against the wall, "Lance!"

-A few minutes later in the real world-

Wanda looked at her friends, who were now on the ground muttering incomprehensively.

She then glared at the sorcerer, "What did you do to them!" she exclaimed.

"They're living their own personal Hells," Strange stated indifferently.

"When I get my children back, I'm going to show you a Hell so dreadful you'll beg me to snap your neck like a twig!" Wanda was now beyond pissed.

Strange simply chuckled, "You're children have already been dealt with."

"What?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Strange turned his back to her, "Your children… are no more."

Wanda dropped to her knees, "They're gone…"

Strange paused, "I apologize, losing a loved one is never easy."

Wanda balled her fists. He scarlet chaos magic engulfed them, "You're apologizing! After you took them away from me!" she fired off a stream of chaos magic.

Strange rolled his eyes and quickly dispersed the flame, "Must we continue this dance? Your magic is nothing compared to mine."

Wanda got to her feet with a look of determination on her face that would be able to stop the Unstoppable Juggernaut, "I am Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch. Daughter to Magneto the Master of Magnetism…" she paused and in her hands appeared to very familiar cobalt blue hex bolts, "I am the Mutant Master of Probability!" she threw both bolts at the sorcerer. He attempted to dispel them but they made contact with his body, "Now what are the odds that your magic will fail you?"

-Meanwhile on Main Street-

Pietro's head shot up as he finished impaling several demons onto one of Evan's bone spikes. The buzz in the back of his head was throbbing almost painfully. He knew it meant one of two things, either Wanda was in trouble or he forgot to turn off the bathtub.

He grabbed the manhole cover and began spinning in a circle.

Evan did his best not to get swept up in the wind, "What the hell are you doing Maximoff!" he grabbed Callisto just as she was about to take off.

The manhole cover flew at such an extreme speed the demons cut down in its path didn't even realize they didn't have legs anymore, "I'm going to help my sister, you try and stay alive long enough for me to practice my one-liners on you," as soon as he completed his insult he disappeared.


	9. Strange Rescue

-Meanwhile in a sporting goods store-

Demons had just broken through the window. They looked around the store knocking over displays and bins.

"Get down Clint," an older man called out.

The boy obviously named Clint stood tall in front of the demons, "Batter up," he threw a baseball that hit one demon in the throat causing it to choke to death. He then drew an aluminum baseball bat and began to savagely beat another demon. As soon as he defeated the demon, the last demon threw him against the wall knocking over a display.

"Clint! Clint! Are you okay?" the manager called out from his hiding spot.

"Just stay out of the way," as the demon approached he picked up the nearest weapons he could find, a bow and arrow, "Ah crap," he shot an arrow between the demon's eyes, "Bull's-eye!" he exclaimed in surprise. He removed his store shirt revealing a white wife-beater shirt. He then gathered several more arrows and threw them into a quiver that he had buckled around his chest, "I'm clocking out early."

He dove out of the broken store window and began firing off arrows in rapid succession. Each shot found its mark in a vital point of a demon rendering it rubble.

-Meanwhile in Bayville, Pietro's speed-

Pietro sped past the mall, and noticed Freddy covered in demonic soot his fist currently impaled inside a demon. What he saw behind Freddy tore at his heart. The giant was protecting his former love and the man he had lost her to.

Pietro reached the school and gently pushed St. John out of the way of being crushed by the two tangling angels that were mere inches away from him. He had to be extremely careful, too much force and his hand would vibrate through the Aussie, causing unparallel internal damage, too much speed and he'd burn him with a simple touch.

Pietro then sped past the diner, and smiled. For what ever reason the powers at be decided to drop a living moral wrapped in three thousand year old bandages on their doorstep. N'Kantu was protecting his security guard coworkers as they helped innocents in the street.

Pietro made it to the park and peeked an eyebrow at watching Scott and Lance back to back. Lance in mid tremor and Scott in mid blast. It thoroughly sickened him so he sped off.

Pietro darted past the mutant friendly bar. He looked at Todd saving Rahne from a demon while leaving his back exposed. He punched out a demon that would have gotten the drop on Todd and continued on his way.

As Pietro ran towards the edge of town, he had to weave in and out of demon hordes. When he got to the center of the melee he was thoroughly surprised to see the Wrecking Crew encircling a few civilians, most of the Crew were in the middle of punching, kicking, or ripping demons in half. Pietro smirked and sped off.

Pietro then sped out of town; the demonic barrier that had been erected could do little to stop the unfathomable speed that Pietro was now running at. Upon making contact it bent and contorted around him until he eventually shot through it.

He thought back to his comrades each one frozen in time as compared to his near light speed perspective. A smile crept onto his face, he had his family and he'd do anything to protect them. The telepathic buzz in the back of his head grew stronger; Wanda was close. He could feel it.

-Meanwhile at Bayville High School-

St. John hit the ground with a thud, just as the two angels almost used him as a cushion to break their fall.

"Thanks Mate!" he called out, knowing exactly who threw him to the ground, "Remoihnd me to burn your boxers whoihle you're wearing 'em later!" he peeked an eyebrow as something caught his eyes, "Hello…" he grabbed Gabriel's sword.

Gabriel looked over while wrestling with Warren, "Drop that blade! Your lack of innocence will taint its power!"

Amara threw a fireball at his head, "Leave him alone!"

As St. John got to his feet the blade began to contort. It was a long silvery claymore like blade, but once in St. John's possession the blade became perfectly flat. It shortened and widened considerably. Each edge was straight and the point was just as flat as the other two. The blunt side was now a sinister black, while the sharp end still shown through with a holy silver, "Now how do oih make it shoot flames?" suddenly a massive fireball shot out of the blade, causing St. John to cackle, "This is gonna be fun!"

Gabriel flung Warren off his body, which caused him to crash into Amara. He then started flying toward St. John and grasped the handle of his blade, "Let that go! You have no idea the power you're playing with!"

"Oih'm not playing!" St. John released more fire and pushed Gabriel into the sky, "No! You don't get to run away this toihme!" Then to everyone's surprise two beautiful fire based wings sprang from St. John's back, "That's new," he said in udder surprise. He pointed his blade at Gabriel, "Johnny's coming to burn off your wings!" but alas before St. John could take flight, a white light encircled the angel and he disappeared.

Amara ran to her love, "We did it!" she hugged him as she finished her statement.

The fire around the Aussie dispersed and he held onto Amara tightly, "Yeah… Guess St. John Allerdyce's lucky red Speedo really is lucky…" he trailed off looking at his new blade.

Warren got to his feet, "Please, for the love of pie, put some pants on."

-Meanwhile in the Sanctum Sanctorum-

Wanda held onto Strange's shirt with an iron grip. She would occasionally slam him against the wall.

"Take it back!" she exclaimed, tears streaming from her eyes, "Just… take it back…"

Strange looked at the young witch, "Take what back?"

She cocked back a fist, and let it swirl with a combination of chaos magic and a hex bolt, thus forming a purple hybrid, "Take it all away." She attempted to punch him but something caught her hand, she looked back to see her brother standing their, "Pietro."

"Wanda," he pulled her away from the sorcerer, "She's not a murder," he held her as she began to sob, "I won't let that taint her soul…" he paused, but in an instant Strange was against the wall again, but this time a metallic blue knife, with magic runes etched into the blade, was at his throat, "But I on the other hand…" he trailed off.

Strange glared at the silver-haired teen, "Put that down, it can…"

Pietro immediately interrupted him, "It can what? Actually hurt you?"

Wanda sighed, "Take it away. Take the memories out of everyone's head!"

Strange was shocked, "You want me to make everyone forget?"

Wanda looked at him a new determination in her eyes, "Except for me," she released her hex from Strange's being and he quickly began making hand signs.

Suddenly there was a bright crimson light that blanketed everyone in the room, "It is done Wanda."

-Later that night in the Brotherhood Boarding House-

Wanda stood at her window and stared into the emptiness of the city. The demons had all been taken care of, the mutants were held on par with the police department. In fact, there was not a single drop of innocent blood spilled. But nothing could help how Wanda Maximoff felt right now.

She sighed as she thought back to what the sorcerer had told her; "No one remembers anything about them…" he trailed off, "They weren't real to begin with. But it doesn't matter they were real to you. Would you allow me to remove them from your mind too?"

Naturally she refused, she wanted to remember her children for every instant that they were on this planet. She could remember being so happy with them, she could also remember being so happy with Jean. "Jean…" she whispered.

How could she possibly look Jean in the eyes after this? She couldn't very well reconstitute her children… could she? Of course not. She may not have fought on the side of angels, but she certainly does not dance with the devil. So she made a promise to herself, she would always have to be on guard when around her love for she could never have children with her again.

Just then a pure white light emanated from behind her, "What do you want?"

The Lord approached her and placed his hands upon her shoulders, "My child you must be strong. I have a plan for you."

Wanda turned around with such speed Pietro would have sued for plagiarism, "You have a plan for me? What about my plan? Wasn't it good enough for you?"

The Lord simply smiled, "My plans for you are much larger than you could comprehend my child, please contain your anger. You will be happy again very soon."

"I want my children!" she exclaimed.

The Lord began to fade, "You will have your children returned, but not this night. Sleep well my Scarlet Witch."

Wanda looked at the spot a few minutes longer before returning her gaze to the window, "No body remembers my children… to them it was just another random attack." She wiped away a few stray tears, "To prove God wrong will unravel reality…" she shook her head, "Agatha, I finally understand the responsibility we have."

-Meanwhile in the Sanctum Sanctorum-

The bald Asian man was busy sweeping the parlor while Strange was thumbing through several spell books, and cataloging certain spells.

The bald Asian man looked towards Strange, "I have many questions master."

"Yes Wong do share," he said while placing new protection spells in the walls, floors, and ceiling.

"What happened to the witch's children? And why did you allow her brother to keep that knife?" Wong asked with a confused look on his face.

Strange finished his incantations, "Her children are bound to her. If she were to bare children, they would be reborn through her. Asked for that knife… well let's just call it insurance. I pray the boy has the courage to use it."


	10. Wanda Meet Clint

-The next morning in the Brotherhood House-

Wanda walked out of her room and immediately noticed that Raven was still home. She had apparently slammed the door so hard the molding along the doorframe had fallen off. Since it hadn't been moved Wanda could only use her expert detective skills to assume that Raven still hadn't come out of the room.

Wanda then walked down the hall and could tell that Regan had long since left for school, for her bedroom door was always closed while she was home, but once she left Lance would leave it open, because he's a guy and guys tend to forget to close things. Sue us!

She descended the stairs and began her trek to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen a righteous anger struck her, "Hey! I eat on that!" there on the kitchen table slept St. John Allerdyce spooning his brand new sword in his lucky red Speedo. She promptly hexed him off.

As he hit the ground his eyes shot open to see his blade impale itself in the floor a quarter of an inch away from his nose. He shot up to his feet and smiled, "Hello Sheila! Want some breakfast?" he asked trying to pull his blade out of the floor.

Wanda rolled her eyes, "You know you can't take that to school right?"

He finally pulled it from the floor and looked at Wanda with a hurt expression on his face, "What am oih gonna do? Oih can't leave her here… maybe if she were a bit smaller…" as he finished speaking the sword in question disappeared only leaving the hilt, "Well wouldja look at that?"

Again Wanda rolled her eyes, "Idiots and their toys."

Wanda walked out the back door to get some fresh air but noticed her brother asleep on the ground clutching the knife he threatened the Sorcerer Supreme with. She walked over to him and kicked him, "Ladies please there's enough Pietro to include your mom."

Wanda promptly hexed him, "Mental images!"

Pietro looked up at his sister and collapsed back onto the dirt, "You're not Christy the Cheerleader, or Lisa the drama-club girl, and their mom."

Wanda shook her head, "Go get Captain No-Pants, Todd, and Freddy. I'm going to find Lance." Pietro sighed then sped inside. After Pietro left Wanda could hear faint snoring coming from the garage.

Wanda hexed the garage door open to see Lance in full uniform asleep on the hood of his car. "Strange could have at least put them in bed." She walked over to the sleeping landslide and actually shook him awake, she'd never admit it but she respected Lance. When she had first arrived, he was the only one not afraid to stand up to her… sometimes.

Lance shoot up and slammed his head on an engine hoist, "Dammit! Owe! Son of a bitch!"

Wanda chuckled, "Nice vocabulary you've acquired."

Lance rubbed his forehead, "If I still had my helmet that wouldn't have been a problem."

Wanda felt a gust of wind and walked outside to see her brother standing there. Then the back door swung open revealing a still half naked St. John and a fully uniformed Freddy. Wanda examined her now conscious minions and quickly deduced that she was one minion down, "Where's Todd?"

As soon as she finished her question they could all hear a panicked scream, and then a loud thud as Todd fell off the garage roof and landed at their feet, "Owe! The ground always been this far down yo?"

Lance finally walked out of the garage and looked at his team, "New mission for today," the other Brotherhood members looked at him, "Find Johnny some pants."

St. John cackled, "You're just jealous mate. You wish you had a lucky red Speedo."

Lance began rubbing his temple, "Pietro?"

"On it," Pietro disappeared then a whirlwind attacked St. John. Once the whirlwind stopped St. John was fully clothed and Pietro was standing next to him, "And the Brotherhood claims another victory," he turned on his heel to walk back inside, "Todd call the school tell them I'm not coming in today."

Wanda grabbed him by the shirt collar, "Oh no you don't, you're going to school," she turned to Lance, "And you're coming up with a job plan."

-Several hours later at lunch-

Lance slammed his fists on the table, shot out of his seat and exclaimed, "I got it!"

Pietro looked at him, his mouth still full of sandwich, "Crabs?"

Wanda let her face drop into her hand, "I keep pace with flipping idiots…" she looked at Todd, "Literally." She looked back up at Lance, "What do you have?"

Lance smiled, "We're gonna start our own Detective slash Protection Agency."

"So we're gonna beat people up for money yo?" Todd asked.

Freddy slammed a fist into his palm, "Finally. We're playin' to our strengths."

St. John picked up his tiny carton of milk and lifted it into the air, "A toast to our fearless leader!"

-Meanwhile across the Cafeteria-

Anna looked over at the Brotherhood table as Lance shot up, "What the hell are they doin'?"

Kitty looked over as well, "Like, I don't know, but it totally can't be good."

Sam and Bobby looked up from tearing through their lunches, "Are they toasting?" Bobby asked a chip hanging carelessly from his mouth.

Sam shrugged, "Ya gonna eat that?" he pointed to Bobby's cupcake, "Trade ya mah cookie for it."

Bobby nodded furiously, "Okay!"

Anna slapped her forehead with her hand, "Idiots. Mah squad is made up of idiots."

Warren looked at his squad leader, "Hey!"

Kitty pushed her tray away obviously so disgusted that eating was now the last thing on her mind, "Like why do we eat with them again?"

Anna shook her head, "To make sure they don't get into trouble."

Bobby's head shot up, "Hey!" cookie bits flew out of his mouth, "We don't need you to baby-sit us!"

Sam looked up after he shoved the entire cupcake into his mouth, "Yeah we do."

Warren pointed past the girls, "What are they doing now?"

Anna and Kitty turned around to look at the Brotherhood.

-Meanwhile at the Brotherhood Table-

As the Brotherhood finished their toast, one somewhat familiar body walked over to them.

Lance peeked an eyebrow at the blonde haired blue eyed boy, "What do you want?"

The boy looked at all six of the Brotherhood members, "You guys Mayor Darkholme's kids?"

Todd hopped onto the table and crouched down, "Who wants to know yo?"

The blonde boy looked the green teen up and down, "Name's Clint Barton. My old man said we're having dinner with you guys tonight. I just wanted to meet you guys before hand."

Each Brotherhood member was stuck in shock, "How come nobody told us about dinner yo?"

Freddy shrugged, "Mystique probably just forgot."

"Or she didn't tell us so she could yell at all of us at once when we get home," Pietro chimed in.

"Oih hope there's pie," St. John sat there slightly drooling from his thoughts.

Clint eyed the boys carefully, "Okay… well I just wanted to stop by and say 'hi,' before dinner. So… later." With that he quickly took off.

Pietro nudged his sister, "Can you believe that guy Wanda?" he chuckled, but Wanda remained silent. Pietro looked over at his sister, "Wanda?" he waved his hand in front of her eyes, "Hello, Earth to Wanda."

Wanda finally snapped out of her stupor and promptly hexed all five boys to the ground, "Can't a girl think in peace!"

-A few hours later at the Boarding House-

Lance had been working on his Challenger in the driveway, so he was completely oblivious to the outside world. That is, until he got thirsty. As he got up off the hard concrete he saw a car parked behind his. He dismissed it as Raven's dinner guests. He walked inside and towards the back of the house for the kitchen; upon entering the kitchen he saw something that thoroughly rocked his world.

"Police Commissioner Barton!" he exclaimed. Lance looked around and grabbed an old soda bottle. He smashed it against the wall and brandished it as a weapon; "Bring it on old man! You're not taking the Brotherhood alive!"

As he finished yelling all of the occupants in the kitchen could hear a door slam and footsteps on the stairs. "Don't worry mates oih saved the stash!" Then they could barely see St. John running out of the house holding a potted plant.

Raven shook her head in embarrassment, "It's actually a small bush of basil. He's, surprisingly, an excellent cook… among other things."

Commissioner Barton smiled, "Really? The boy has other skills?"

Raven nodded, "He's written a book in his home country, and he's a very skilled with upholstery."

Commissioner Barton let out a deep belly laugh, as he looked Raven over, "You don't say."

Lance looked on at the display, "Oh man I'm gonna heave."

Raven smiled, "I'm sure you've already met Lance."

Commissioner Barton nodded, "Yeah, I arrested his brother, Allerdyce," he stuck out his hand for Lance to shake it.

Lance shook his hand, "Yeah… good times."

At that moment the Maximoff twins walked in through the back door, "And these two, are Pietro and Wanda."

Clint stepped forward to shake Wanda's hand, "Hi."

"Hi," Pietro intercepted the hand, "Stay away from my sister."

Wanda hexed her darling brother out the door, "Excuse him, his body is fast but his mind is slow."

Clint smiled.

"I'm gonna go find Johnny, before he ends up on the highway during rush hour again." Lance thoroughly ruined the moment.

Commissioner Barton smiled, "That Lance is a good boy, troublesome but he's got a good head on his shoulders."

Clint rolled his eyes. Wanda smiled at him.

Raven smiled at the compliment, "It's why I put him in charge."


	11. Insomnia

-Several hours later in Wanda's room-

Wanda lay on her bed. She wore nothing but a pair of black panties. The phone was next to her ear as she was deep in conversation.

"Sorry I haven't had a chance to talk to you Jean," Wanda said a small smile on her lips.

"It's okay Wanda, I'm just glad to hear your voice after that weird demon invasion," Jean's voice gently came from the phone.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew why they came here," Wanda hated lying to Jean, but there was really no other way now.

"It was kind of weird, almost like they were just stalling for something," Jean let out soft yawn.

"Hey, you go to bed, and I'll call you tomorrow morning okay?" Wanda smiled.

"Okay, goodnight. I love you."

"G'night, I love you too," Wanda reached over a well built body and hung up the phone.

Clint stirred from his sleep, "Hi."

Wanda smiled at him, "Go back to bed." Clint only nodded, too exhausted to protest. Wanda stared at Clint for a while before turning her back to him and attempting to fall asleep. Before she could fall asleep, he had snaked an arm around her and pulled her close to his body. She couldn't help but smile as he kissed the crook of her neck.

-The next morning-

Pietro knocked on Wanda's door, "Wanda?" he knocked again, "Wanda are you in there?" he opened the door, "Wanda?" Pietro walked into her empty room, "Didn't feel her leave." He quickly eyed the room. Books were stacked tall all over the room. He eyed a few of the spines, "Math?"

-Meanwhile at the park-

Wanda sat against a tree, while Clint leaned against it.

"You know that what we did was wrong right?" she asked a hint of remorse apparent in her voice.

Clint chuckled, "We didn't do anything. Did you want to?" he asked in response.

Wanda sighed, "Doesn't mean it still wasn't wrong… No. I can honestly say that I didn't want to do anything."

"Why not?" he asked sitting down next to her, "If you don't mind my asking," he added quickly.

Wanda rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm gay. I've always been gay, for as long as I can remember I've been gay. I've never…" she paused for a moment, "I've never been with a man…" she trailed off.

"Oh…" he paused, "So you're a virgin."

She looked up at him, "Yeah…"

He smiled at her, "It's okay, I don't really see you as a potential partner. I know I'm a guy and I'm supposed to be looking to get laid, but… I care you know?"

"Yeah," she smiled at his response, "Why are we telling each other this?"

Clint peeked an eyebrow; "I guess it's been a long time since either of us has felt this comfortable with someone." Wanda only nodded as they stared of into the horizon.

-A few days later-

It was early, almost too early. It was that time in the morning just before dawn but still too late to be considered night. It was the nexus of the old and the new day. And there on the step on the back of the house sat Bayville's resident speedster.

Pietro wore only his light blue pajama bottoms. He stared into the emptiness of the night. He could hear footsteps inside the house, then the door opened behind him.

"Little early for you to be up," Lance's voice was groggy.

"I could say the same to you," Pietro replied.

Lance opened the screen-door and walked out into the night with his friend. He wore a pair of boxers, his trademarked fingerless gloves, and a t-shirt. "Do I have to ask?"

Pietro shrugged, "Just thinking."

Lance sat down next to the speedster, "About?"

"Do you remember what Mystique told us the day after Anna ditched us for the X-Geeks?" he asked.

Lance nodded, "We are the Brotherhood and nothing is less complicated than brotherhood, if you can't stand with your brothers then you will die alone," he said it word for word, it was etched in the original Brotherhood boy's minds.

Pietro chuckled, "Kind of morbid, don't you think?" he asked a forced smile on his face.

Lance leaned back until his back was against the screen-door, "Yeah... yeah it is, but it suits us," he paused for a moment, "So why are you thinking about that?"

Pietro shrugged, "Just… over the past year we've been through a lot, and… we've just been proving those words right. The more we rely on each other the more we can take. It's like the weight of the world is easier to carry when you got your brothers."

Lance smiled, "Yeah I know," he ran a hand through his long luxurious hippy hair, "How long have you been up?" Lance tried to hide the concern in his voice.

Pietro shrugged, "I don't know, three, four days now…" he trailed off.

"What?" Lance asked in amazement, "How the hell are you even still awake?"

Pietro smiled, "Super speed remember? My body can last longer if I don't use my speed…" he paused for a moment, "Hell I don't really need that much sleep anyways."

Lance shook his head in amazement, "You think you know a guy and it turns out he's an insomniac."

Pietro nodded in agreement, "Makes you wonder what the others are hiding."

Lance got up, "Well, we'll save that for another night. Come on, you're going to bed."

"Okay Lance," Pietro smiled and got up with his friend, "Will you tell me a story?"

Lance sighed, "Once upon a time in a land called Bayville. There was a speed demon and a walking Rictor scale. The walking Rictor scale killed the speed demon, and then went to bed. The end."

There was a pause, "I love you too, Lance!"

"Hey! There is no hugging in this house!" Lance exclaimed in response.

-Meanwhile in Wanda's room-

Wanda lay in her bed, the sheet tightly clutched in her hands. She stared wide-eyed at the ceiling almost in shock.

"I… I can't believe how we can do this," she whispered.

Clint lay next to her under the same sheet, an arm carelessly wrapped around the teenage witch, "Really? Why not?" he asked genuinely seeking an answer.

Wanda furrowed her brow; "We sleep with each other, but we don't sleep with each other."

Clint nodded in understanding, "It's just about the warmth. We make each other feel like we belong. Like someone gives a damn about us."

Wanda shot up and stared at him, "You're right… but I shouldn't feel like that, I have family, friends."

Clint smiled up at her, "But you still know how it feels to be alone in a crowd."

Wanda laid back down and cuddled close to his body, "Is this wrong?" she closed her eyes, "I don't want to hurt Jean, I love Jean."

Clint smiled and rubbed her shoulder, "She'll understand that you just needed someone to comfort you. She's lucky to have you."

Wanda chuckled, although sleep was quickly nipping at her heels, "I'm the lucky one, she had her whole life planned out until I showed up."

Clint shrugged, "Well maybe you were supposed to show up and show her a new path?"

Wanda smiled, "Maybe."

-The next morning in the Brotherhood Kitchen-

Raven concentrated at the daunting task at hand. She took a step forward then took a step back. She cocked her head to the left then to the right. Finally she put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Can you save it yo?" Todd asked sitting in a chair in front of the shape-shifter. His goggles hung carelessly around his neck.

Raven shrugged and grabbed a pair of scissors, "How did this happen?"

Todd smiled a wide toothy grin; "I kinda fell asleep with gum in my mouth… on accident."

Raven began clipping at the back of his head, "If you ruined my furniture, I'll cut more than just your hair."

Todd swallowed a hard lump, "Of course not…" he paused for a moment; "Can you fix it?"

Raven sighed, "I can snipe a fly off of it's wings, I can defeat any master in unarmed martial arts, I can transform into any person in the world no matter the size or shape…" she wiped her sweating brow, "Surely I can cut one simpleton's hair."

She continued clipping, just as Pietro sped into the room, "You guys aren't going to believe what's on T.V!" he paused and looked at Todd, "Fall asleep with gum in your mouth?" Todd nodded. Pietro grabbed a comb and his hand become a blur over the younger teen's head, "There, now come on." He sped out of the room.

Todd looked into a hand mirror and smiled, "Now that's good hair yo," it was all now mostly combed forward into messy spikes, but it fit the shape of his face well. He then hoped behind Raven as the ventured into the living room.

Upon entering the room both mutants were quickly rendered shocked and amazed.

Todd began rubbing his eyes, "Did he just do what I think he did yo?"

N'Kantu looked at all of the occupants of the room in confusion, as he had no idea who was on the tube. He studied each person's level of shock for a moment longer before asking, "Whom, may I ask, is that?" he was beginning to worry, for as long as he knew the Brotherhood, no one could make them freeze in their tracks such as this man.

Wanda released a breathe she didn't know she was holding, "Father."


	12. Reunion Agenda

-Meanwhile in New Mexico-

The X-jet had just touched down just as a news van pulled onto the scene.

The reporter quickly ran out of the car, her cameraman in hot pursuit, "Moments ago we received word that known Mutant terrorist Magneto had decimated a prison convoy, transporting a dangerous mutant criminal." She eyes the X-Men as they got off the plane, "Sir can I get a quick word?"

Scott only looked at the woman, then turned to his team, "Wolverine?"

Logan sniffed the air, "There's four of 'em, including Magneto," he sniffed again and let out a low growl, "And Creed."

Scott took another look around; the police cars escorting the convoy had been crushed, but not magnetically. He deduced that it had a more 'hands-on' destruction. Then he noticed five silver orbs, "There are five orbs, either Magneto plans to personally use one or he's got some new recruits."

As Scott finished his statement three helicopters touched down, and General Nick Fury was the first to leap onto the situation, "What are you kids doing here?"

Logan growled, "We got bigger problems to deal with than fightin' each other all day."

Fury nodded, "Xavier's pet is right, where's Magneto?"

Piotr looked around, still in his flesh form, "It appears that he has left."

Jubilation blew a bubble and popped it, "But he didn't even touch the transport truck," she stated blowing another bubble.

Fury looked to the truck, "So he's still in there?" he asked in disbelief.

Logan stepped up to Fury, "Who's in there?"

Fury shrugged and cocked his sidearm, "No idea, not my jurisdiction. I'm just here as support."

Kitty ran back to the group, "The orbs are empty, like we didn't already know."

Scott turned to Jean, "Can you do a mind scan of the area?"

Jean put her index and middle fingers against he temple and began to concentrate, "I can't sense…" she was promptly interrupted as Kitty was engulfed in a green mist, rendering her intangibility useless.

Logan unsheathed his claws just as Victor Creed literally flew into him. They started impaling each other with their claws.

The reporter and her cameraman were telekinetically pushed aside as Paris flew down and lashed out at Jean psionically.

Piotr armored up and ran towards Cain Marko, just as he stepped into view, and they began trading savage haymakers.

Scott pushed Jubilation behind him and began assessing the situation. Things were happening too quickly, "Juggernaut fighting Colossus, Sabretooth against Wolverine, mist-girl incapacitating Shadowcat, and some psychic guy standing up against Jean…" realization soon hit him, "We're being set up!"

-Meanwhile near the truck-

As soon Kitty got attacked, Fury had slipped past the commotion and made his way to the truck. He wanted to know who was important enough for Erik Magnus Lehnsherr to, not only bring the famed Acolytes, but to also personally oversee this mission.

As Fury was about to pop the lock Erik floated down to his side, "I told you to leave them alone General."

Fury stood tall against him, "Not my problem, Lehnsherr," he was pushed aside by the Master of Magnetism, "Who's in there?"

Erik threw out his arms and the reporter and her cameraman floated towards him, "Would you like an exclusive?" she nodded too afraid to speak. His eyes began to crack with electricity; "I am personally feeding your signal into several satellites across the globe. No one can shut you down now."

She nodded, "Why… are you doing this?"

Erik placed his hands on the door, "As a show of good faith to the United States, I left my children in the country, to prove I would not lead an attack against them," he smirked, "Unless provoked of course."

The reporter's eyes went wide, "They kidnapped one of your children?"

Erik threw his arms back and the doors were ripped off of their hinges and flung several hundred yards away, "Miss?"

The reporter stammered for a moment, "Garcia."

Erik nodded and reached into the truck, "Miss Garcia, I would like you to meet Lorna Dane. My daughter."

Lorna walked out of the back of the truck with Erik's help. She looked around then leapt into his arms, "Daddy!"

Miss Garcia held the microphone to her mouth, "A touching reunion between daughter and father."

"Come, I'm taking you home," Erik led her to one of the orbs, "Paris! We are done here! Collect the others so we may leave!"

Scott fired an optic blast while Jubilation let loose a stream of fireworks, but Erik easily deflected both assaults, "Magneto! Where are you taking her!"

Erik looked to Miss Garcia, "Even my own kind would prevent a father from being with his youngest child." The rest of the Acolytes gathered by Erik's side and got into their orbs, "It's sad really, have they no shame?"

The cameraman lifted the camera for an angle of Erik levitating with the orbs into the sky until they were out of view. He then pointed back to Miss Garcia, she smiled and held onto the microphone with both hands; "That was an exclusive with the king of Genosha, Magneto, live!"

-A few minutes later in the Brotherhood Boarding House-

All of the Brotherhood members remained rooted to their respective spot. There was an awkward silence in the air, it was thick and made breathing somewhat of a challenge.

Wanda promptly hexed her brother, "Owe! Wanda, what the hell was that for!"

Wanda glared at him, "I know that you're about to run across the ocean and try to talk to them."

Pietro rubbed his sore arm, "So? That's our sister! Why'd you stop me?"

Wanda sighed and sat back against the couch, "We need to stay here. Lorna is safe with him and besides, if father needed us he would have sent for us."

Raven sighed, "I've known him a lot longer than you have," she paused for a moment, "We need to be more careful, if they start a war…" she paused, "Reinforcement's are a long way away, and we're not getting help from the X-Men."

The Brotherhood merely continued to look at the television, too shocked for anything else. But there in lied the question were they shocked? Or perhaps scared?

-A few days later-

Raven walked up the stairs and down the hall. She paused in front of Wanda's room for a moment and sighed. She raised her hand and knocked three times.

"Wanda?" she asked, "Will you come down stairs?" Raven could here rustling.

Wanda muttered, "Okay."

Raven turned to leave but stopped and smirked, "And bring your playmate."

Everything in the room stopped and it was eerily silent, until Wanda spoke up again, "Okay…" she trailed off.

-A few minutes later in the kitchen-

Raven sat at the kitchen table, her arms were crossed across her ample chest. Her eyes were closed tight.

Wanda walked into the room, Clint following closely behind. She looked at the blue shape-shifter and determined that she appeared to be deep in thought.

Wanda and Clint sat at the table, "Just what do you think you're doing Wanda?"

Wanda was caught off guard, but replied as quickly as she regained her composure, "What do you mean?"

Raven opened her eyes and fixed a glare on both teens, "Do you intend to replace what you've lost?"

Again Wanda was blind sided by Raven's question, "What?"

Raven uncrossed her arms and rested them on the table, "Your children."

"You…" she trailed off, "You remember them?" Raven nodded. "But the sorcerer was supposed to…"

Raven cut her off, "My mutation gives me a natural defense against psionic attacks, I assume since we were dealing with the Sorcerer Supreme it also protects against magical alterations." Wanda looked down but Clint held her hand, "You told him?"

"We've told each other everything," Clint stated, "I'm her best friend."

Raven smirked, "Among other things…" she paused, "You know that's why the both of you are here, right?" both teens nodded, "So please enlighten me on just what the hell is going on here."

Wanda sighed, "He's my friend, the best friend I've ever had. I mean, there are just things I can tell him that I can't tell you, or Regan, or even Pietro for that matter." She gave a half-hearted smile, "You know how that feels right?"

Raven nodded, "Better than you may think."

Wanda continued, "Asked for trying to replace what I've lost… I'm not. We've never... I just can't face Jean," Raven's eyes went wide, "After everything I've taken away from her and everything I've made her deal with…" she paused for a moment, "I just can't do that to her anymore."

Raven stood up and continued looking at the two teens, "I've been around long enough to know, that eventually she will find out exactly what happened. I just hope that your relationship will not be ruined because of it," upon finishing her sentence she left the room.

-A few hours later in Raven's room-

Raven sat on her bed, her silk sheets clinging to her bottom. The phone was just within arms reach. She had been staring at said phone since she had gotten to her room. She reached her arm towards the phone, slowly closing the gap, but then she paused. She pulled her hand back a few inches, then her hand just darted towards the phone and she grabbed it. She dialed the number so quickly and so flawlessly it instantly began ringing.

A voice picked up on the other end, "Destiny?" she questioned, "Irene…" she paused, "We need to talk."


	13. Enter Deathstrike

**A/N: **Wow, another thirteen chapters down. Hope you guys liked 'em. It was kind of different this time around, but you obviously liked them if you're reading this, but let's be honest no one really reads these things do they? Well here's the end to "Big Empty."

-Later that week in the Brotherhood house-

Regan ran up the basement steps. She slammed the door closed and darted into the living room, where she stared at the Brotherhood boys engaged in two Brotherhood pastimes, watching the television and drinking.

Regan walked in front of the television and held out a piece of paper, "Do you know what this is?"

Lance cleared his throat, "Regan I can explain… it was all Pietro's idea!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at the fleet-footed teenager.

Pietro shrugged and leaned back into the couch, "She can't prove anything."

Regan rolled her eyes, "N'Kantu's gone!" Her exclamation was met with blank slightly drunken stares, "The mummy!"

There was a collective Brotherhood 'Oh!' thrown at her; that is until realization hit them.

"Wait! How do you know he left?" Lance asked with peeked eyebrow of confusion.

Regan presented a piece of paper and began reading it, "My friends, I have spent many a long night contemplating my life, and I have come to a conclusion. I must move on to the next world. This world is not the place I once knew it to be, and I miss my loved ones. If our paths were to one day cross again, I would hope that St. John is wearing pants. Signed N'Kantu."

St. John shot off of the couch and snatched the letter out of her hand, "It can't possibly say that!" he read the letter, then re-read it, "Holy hell he actually wrote it!"

Todd held his drink up high, "To the mummy!" the other Brotherhood members grabbed their drinks and held them up as well, "Maybe next time he'll tell us when he leaves," they all began drinking.

"How can you idiots be so oblivious?" Regan asked while shaking her head, "And why are you drinking before noon?"

"Where'd you find the note?" Freddy asked genuine curiosity plastered onto his face.

Regan sighed, "After I put my books in the dryer after John got nachos, lighter fluid, and tanning lotion I saw it taped to Lance's bench."

Lance started laughing, "Remember the time N'Kantu…" he trailed off.

Pietro snapped his fingers and laughed, "Or the way he…" he trailed off as well.

"What about how he…" Todd trailed off.

Freddy began scratching his head, and then raised his glass; "To the mummy!" the boys toasted him again.

Regan slapped her forehead, "I think I would have been better off as a stripper in Vegas."

-Several hours later at the Xavier Institute-

Pietro sped up and over the wall. He ran along the edge of the estate until he was behind the mansion. He cut across the lawn into the kitchen. He paused for a few moments.

"And Anna just shoved me outta her room," Sam's voice came from the dinning room.

Pietro sped to the wall and peeked through the open door. He observed Bobby and Sam sitting at the table across from Warren as they drank from water bottles.

Bobby drank greedily, "That's pretty harsh. Did she say why?"

Sam shook his head, "No, but it sounded lahke she had somebody in there with her."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow in interest.

Warren stretched out his wings, "Kitty is her roommate they could have been talking."

Pietro smiled, he had forgotten that his ladylove shared a room with a midget gossiper.

Sam rubbed his chin, "But ah thought Kitty and Piotr went to the mall an hour ago…"

The rest of his statement fell on deaf ears as Pietro sped out of the room and towards the stairs up to the bedrooms.

Pietro stopped at Anna's door. He would have knocked, but he preferred to listen instead. Eavesdropping isn't particularly polite, but for a member of the Brotherhood, polite is wearing pants to a funeral.

"Come on now Cherie, Remy said he was sorry."

Pietro balled his fists as Remy spoke.

"Ah don't care what ya have to say swamp rat, ya lahed to me." Anna stated firmly.

Pietro smiled.

"Oh, but Remy had to Cherie. He didn' want anythin' to happen to you," Remy said seductively.

"Really?" Anna asked almost hypnotized.

Pietro finally slipped into the room. Anna had her back against the far wall, and Remy had her pinned against said wall, his larger frame blocking her from seeing Pietro's sneer.

"O'course Cherie. Remy wouldn' let nothin' happen to you," he said in an almost loving voice.

"You know you're a thousand times stronger than him right?" Pietro questioned leaning against the doorframe.

Anna shoved Remy away, which caused him to fly onto the bed. She then looked at Pietro with wide eyes, "Pietro? What are ya doin' here?"

Pietro glared at the Ragin' Cajun, "I could ask the same to you."

"Ah was just talkin' to him," she explained.

"Talking?" Pietro asked with a peeked an eyebrow, "Looked like he was seducing you."

Remy shot to his feet and stood in front of Pietro. He was taller than the speed-demon, and much more muscular, "Why don' you run along and let the big kids talk, Speedy?"

Pietro glared at the Cajun, "Leave the threats for someone without powers," Pietro said with a smirk, "You're bigger, I'm stronger. You think about reaching for a playing card," He sped behind the Cajun and pushed him forward, "And I'll dump you in the middle of the Pacific."

Remy quickly regained his balance, "Try it, Speedy," Four cards shot out of each of his sleeves and he caught them effortlessly between his fingers.

Anna stepped in between the two boys and pushed them across the room in opposite directions, "Whah do men always have to fahght?"

Pietro smirked from the floor, "Fight? Gambit doesn't fight," he chuckled for a few seconds then became deadly serious, "He attacks women and a dog, then runs away."

"Keep talkin' boy," Remy was prepared to throw a card. Suddenly there was a small spark in Remy's eye; a devious plan was beginning to form. He absorbed the energy from his cards and slipped them back into his coat, then began laughing, "Remy gets it now. Speedy's jealous," he said with a sick smirk, "You know Anna still has feelin's for lil ole Remy." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door, "And dat be de only reason she even with a punk like you, cause she can touch you." he chuckled one last time before he made his way to the window and made his escape.

Pietro's mind came to a screeching halt. Was it true? Was she just settling for him? Did she really want the Cajun? Pietro couldn't comprehend these emotions.

Before even Pietro could speak, Logan burst into the room. His claws unsheathed and ready to re-sheath into our hero, "What are you doing here kid?" Logan leapt at him but Pietro used his superior speed to dodge his assault.

It was like an elegant dance, Logan slashing and kicking, Pietro moving like water to avoid damage, "Just tell me one thing, who would you pick?"

He had given her his heart, could she care more for the Cajun then the speed-demon? She could fix it all with one word, he waited for it, he had to. Never before could he stay so focused for so long on one subject. He needed to know.

-The next day at the Boarding House-

Wanda sat on the couch scratching Deuce's ear, while Regan sat in Lance's favorite armchair reading a textbook, and Raven sat on the love seat reading through some important 'mayor' files. They all sat around the television spending some quality Brotherhood Girl time together.

Regan looked up from her book, "We lived our own personal hells."

Raven nodded, "Yes, but we survived. Either he sucked at his job, or we're not as weak as everyone makes us out to be."

Wanda sighed, "Not like it could have gotten any worse right?" Wanda shared a knowing look with Raven.

-Meanwhile in the kitchen-

The Brotherhood boys, minus Pietro, were sitting around the kitchen table playing poker. The boys would exchange glares then look down at their cards.

St. John threw his cards on the table and cackled his familiar Acolyte cackle; "Foihve Aces! Oih win!" he reached for the sandwiches they had bet.

Freddy grabbed his hands, "You're a cheater!"

St. John stood up which caused Freddy to stand as well, "You callin' me a cheater, Freddy?" there they stood face to shoulder, "What do you got?"

Freddy flipped over his hand, "Five Aces."

Todd leapt onto the table and threw his hand down too, "Me too!"

Lance shook his head, "See this is why we can't play cards against each other," He tossed his hand onto the table, "Five Aces."

Todd, Freddy, and St. John exclaimed, "Cheater!" they tackled him, and engaged into a good old fashioned Brotherhood fistfight.

Just as the fight was getting fun, the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" Todd exclaimed as he leapt towards the door.

Before he placed his hand on the doorknob five two foot long metallic claws shot through the door narrowly missing the amphibians head.

Todd did a back flip and landed on his hands an feet, "Lance! It's for you!" as he finished his exclamation the claws retracted from the door.

Lance walked into the room and stared at Todd, "What?" 

Todd's eyes never left the door, "It's for you."

Lance eyed the door and noticed the large holes, he grabbed the knob and in one fluid motion threw it open, "What!" Lance's anger was soon replaced by shock, as he was now face to barrel with a young woman's right arm, "Sentinel Cannon!"

This outburst caused the remaining Brotherhood members, minus Pietro, to run into the room, "Yuriko Oyama?" Raven questioned then snorted, "I see you still spend all of your time in a mechanic's garage."

Yuriko smirked, as her porcelain white arms shifted into a silver metal and extended to her knees, "Would you like to taste my steel, Raven?" Her fingers then shifted into the same metallic silver as her arm, and they started to grow until they were two feet in length, "Or do you still taste woman one-tenth your age?"

The Brotherhood began to close in on the two women. But the young woman with Yuriko raised her metallic blue right arm, and it exploded into the Sentinel Cannon they feared. It released a steady hum as it began to glow blue.

Raven stepped forward, "What do you want Deathstrike?"

Yuriko smiled and threw a briefcase, no one had noticed she was carrying, onto the floor. It exploded to reveal several thousand dollars in cash, "I want to hire the Brotherhood for a job."

"Who do we get to hit?" Everyone looked up the staircase to see Pietro standing there in full uniform, with his long white bangs framing his face in a most sinister fashion.

**A/N:** Well that was the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter. It raised a lot of questions, but it also settled a few, I hope. Well I'm going to take a little break, but I have the next story all planned out. So I'll see you in, "Angel on Fire."


End file.
